Obstacles
by DarkAges85
Summary: (This is a rewrite of 'Two Hearts in a War'.) In a world war simulation, two lovers have to fight each other through the confusion of the war. Armed with paintball weapons and tanks, the two main powers Axis and Allies are fighting for victory. TAGS: PTSD, Romance, Angst, Sadism, Fluff, Coming Out, Blushing, Sexual Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
1. Prolog

It was already dawning in the city of Tokyo as something was going on, behind closed doors in a large building complex of one of the largest pharmaceutical industries worldwide, something big and mighty that had never happened ever before. In a space large enough to house hundreds of people, the richest men and woman on the entire planet gathered to talk about a new and one of the biggest business models that existed so far.

Here and there talks were made, mostly about business matters. An elevator that led from the entrance lobby directly to this conference room rang and a loud echo of heavy steps and one of high-heeled pumps pervaded the room and received the full attention of everyone present.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, please sit down,"** said a rough man's voice calmly, and went calmly to the head of the table, glancing at the people with a smug smile as they walked to their seats and sat down as well.

**"First of all, I would like to thank you all for answering to the call. I assure you that it will be very rewarding for everyone present"** his grin widened, and he waved his hand to his secretary, who immediately spoke.

**"Thank you, uhm… Mr. X?"** she said before bowing to him and the other ladies and gentlemen. Some of the attendees laughed derisively when they heard the name 'X'

**"Wars are no longer being conducted today,"** said the secretary as several assistants distributed folders to the ladies and gentlemen**. "The world has no desire to fight against each other"**

**"That's why our organization has decided to carry out a new war so that the economy and especially you can make profits,"** she said, returning to the mysterious Mr. X. She looked at the attendees with a happy smile and saw that there was disbelieve on everyone's faces.

**"Out of courtesy if I may ask, how?"** One of them asked with interest and shrugged.

**"Tell me, ladies and gentlemen does the Sport Senshado mean something to you?"** Asked the secretary and her grin became diabolical.

All present looked at the secretary questioningly and skeptically.

**"That's what we thought ..."** she groaned disappointed. She shrugged and looked at her employer. He nodded to her and asked her with a wave of the hand to continue. She nodded and rummaged around in her blouse until she pulled out a remote control.

**"Before we start the lecture, I just want to tell them that our company will produce all the equipment,"** said the man, raising his hand and holding out a finger with each enumeration. **"Ammunition, food, equipment, equipment for live broadcasts etc."**

A woman cleared her throat and raised her hand, X looked questioningly at the woman and gestured with his hand that she had the word now.

**"You tell us you want to cause a war? You want to send brave men and women to the front and broadcast it live on TV? They equip all the pages ... now to my question why would they need us?" **She stared at him piercingly. He saw the ice-cold flashes from her eyes shooting toward him.

He raised his hand again, lifting his fingers one after the other as he counted again.

"**To answer your questions: First, it will not be a real war, secondly, there will be no real soldiers deployed, and third, I need them to fund the assets listed in the folder in front of them in the folder,"** he said, getting a diabolical smile **"Merchandise, TV rights etc. guarantee that you will have everything within five days to get everything you put into it."**

_"But the real reason will be the test of the new agent NH-NSC1 and the new drug that would make a once harmless humans in a conscienceless warrior of a beast that knows no morals anymore,"_ he thought and could Do not suppress a diabolic grin

The lady fell silent and sat down calmly in her chair.

**"Vicky be nice and start with the presentation..."**

She nodded and pressed the button and a movie began to play.

**"Attention! Attention! Nishizumi Miho immediately Come to the student council! Attention! Attention! Nishizumi Miho immediately Come to the student council!"** It sounded over the speakers throughout the school grounds.

Miho was cleaning the Panzer IV from the inside when she heard the loudspeaker announcement. Startled to hear her name, she accidently banged her head against the steel of the turret.

**"Ow!" **She cursed, rubbing her head to get the pain to go away

**"Nishizumi-dono what could they want from you?"** Yukari asked, looking at her questioningly.

_"I hope nothing bad,"_she thought to herself and shrugged to Yukari

She began to climb out of the interior of the tank and jumped down. She wore only her sports gear to clean the tank she pulled on her tank jacket and turned towards Yukari who was still sitting on the engine deck.

**"Let's find out,"** she said euphorically, giving Yukari a calm and gentle smile.

**"Jawohl,"** she said in German and saluted to Miho and she walked quickly towards her, to make her way to the student council office.

_"Still so stormy"_ thought Miho and chuckled softly to herself as the wind blew a few strands of her hair to the side.

When the two stood outside the student council office door, Miho gently knocked on the door and, to their surprise, the door was torn open and she was pulled into the room.

**"That was about dam time Miho!"** Momo Kawashima hissed at her and got annoyed when she saw Yukari trotting after her.

**"And what do you want here? We called Miho not you Akiyama!"** She yelled at Yukari, glaring at her.

**"I just wanted to ..."** Yukari started, raising her hands defensively and pointed to Miho.

**"There, There Momo, be nice to them,"** said the small student president Anzu Kadotani

_"Like Erika, back when I was in Kuromorimine..."_ Miho thought and grinned slightly.

**"Miho, how are you?"** She inquired as Momo sullenly sat down at her desk.

**"Um ... well, I think ..."** she scraps her chin as she thought about the question.

**"Very nice, very nice to hear,"** the little girl interrupted, stuffing a dried sweet potato into her mouth, she did not listen to Miho properly.

**"I will get to the point,"** she added with a smirk, pointing to an empty chair that stood in front of her desk.

_"Finally..."_ Miho thought to herself sighing softly and sat down on the chair in front of Anzu. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yukari looking in vain for a seat but then broke off the search and stood stiffly next to Miho as a protector.

Nobody said anything. Miho stared at Anzu and she stared at Miho, except for the clapping of the second hand, it remained silent in the room.

**"So ...?"** Miho asked impatiently and started fidgeting nervously on her shorts.

**"Fancy a little war Miho?"** Anzu asked, staring at her with a toothy smile.

_"UHM…NOOOO!"_

**"Please…what?!" **Miho asked uncertainly and looked up at Yukari with a horrified look, who also looked at Miho with a confused expression.

**"The world government wants to start a war against other schools with military skills... just like Senshado, but there is no victory if you disable the tank. Only if the commander of the school is captured or killed...so as you," **she said joyfully und beamed at Miho.

Miho's gaze became fixed. She was just imagining how all the soldiers were after her to kill her for their Victory. She immediately started shaking her head. Her Hand was trembling as sweat started to run down from her forehead.

**"I decline thankfully,"** she said with a false smile and stood up from her chair and bow to Anzu.

**"Sit down, Miho!"** Momo yelled at her and slammed her fist down on her desk. Miho was startled and sat back down immediately in the chair ruefully. Discomfort spread through her.

**"B-But I-I ..." **she began and stuttered **"E-Even if I-I p-participated in s-schools like S-Sanders or m-my s-sister's, we w-would not s-stand a c-chance on t-the n-number of s-students a-and m-materials and t-tanks ..."** Tears slowly started to form in Miho's eyes. Panic welling up inside her.

_"Seriously?! You want to fool me, right?! I HAVE NO REASON TO DIE ON A BATTLEFIELD!"_

**"Stop immediately! You see that she does not want this war shit! Why are you tormenting her about it anyways?"** Yukari shuddered, glancing furiously from Anzu to Momo. She put a hand on Miho's shoulder to give her support. Miho grabbed Yukaris Hand and squeezed it softly to thank her.

Anzu jumped up from her chair and went to Miho and patted her on the shoulder. Miho looked up uncertainly into her eyes.

_"What happens now? Shall I cover my body with blood and swim with sharks?"_ She thought and sniffled a bit louder

**"Of course, not against your will, Miho… but…"** she said softly and looked to Yukari and Miho alternately **"Here read it first than say yes or no to the War"** she handed over a thick folder.

Miho opened it and saw the rules for the war or how it stood in there, a war simulation'

**"Simulation?" **She calmed down quickly as she read that.

**"Exactly, no real war Miho, what were you thinking?"** She said and laughed briefly.

**"To be exact, a kind of WWII, the Axis fighting against the Allies... if I've read that correctly."** She said and tapped the folder with her index finger. Miho just intervened a 'hmm' as she is understanding the situation now.

**"You know our schools are based on themes Saunders is like America, St Gloriana like England etc. blaa blaa"** she shook her hand to continue the list.

**"We have no real Theme,"** Miho mumbled to herself as she studied the materials.

**"Exactly!"** Anzu was very excited and patted Miho soft on her shoulder.

**"I mean in Senshadou, which would not be a problem, but a war? We do not have enough tanks and people who can act as soldiers we would not survive a single day..."** Miho sounded depressed as she did the analysis. She scratched her head as she is thinking about a solution.

**"Exactly!"** Anzu repeated and grinned from ear to ear.

Miho looked questioningly at Anzu.

_"What else does she want there are no options left…except..."_

**"You want to team up with a Theme-school, right?"** Miho's eyebrows contracted

**"Very good, we understand each other, Miho,"** she said, nodding and patting Miho on her thigh.

**"It is not forbidden under the rules and we would have a Theme-school behind us"** added Anzu quickly as she saw Mihos expression

Miho nonetheless looked uncomfortable while talking

**"I ... I'm sure Kay or Darjeeling will not mind ..."** Miho said and put on a small smile as she told Anzu the two names.

**"Hmm"** Anzu turned and tapped her index finger on the mouth**. "What about your sisters' school?"** She asked, laying her head thoughtfully aside.

Miho blinked first and let the question melt on her tongue.

**"W-What ... what s-should be with her?"** She asked, stuttering a bit. Fidgeting with her leg up and down.

**"Think about it, your sister owning the thick armor of the former Wehrmacht war machine"** Anzu explained, her eyes sparkling at the explanation.

**"Why not Pravda?!"** Miho screamed in her thoughts but the prospect of Erika shouting at her or her being a meaningless minion for Katyusha, and then losing her made little difference

**"Sure but..."** Miho fidgeted with her fingers at her tank jacket. Her gaze was fixed on a point on Anzu's desk

**"Nothing BUT Miho!"** Momo barked from her desk and Miho winced.

**"What do you think we would get for a call, when we fight and win together with the honorable Kuromorimine School!"** Momo and Anzu raved in turn, filling each sentence together. **"New recruits and tanks for the Senshadou team and then Miho there is the prize money"**

**"You have to talk to your sister!"** Momo barked and jumped up from her desk and ran over to Miho.

Miho raised her eyebrows and her smile was even more uncertain, she stood up from the chair and she began to hold her left arm with her right hand and stepped from foot to foot.

**"I ... I could ..."** Miho began and was interrupted with a cheer. Anzu immediately fell over her and hugged her like a big bear would. It was uncomfortable for Miho because she felt as if she was being used.

Momo immediately ran to her desk and tore a cell phone from the charging station and handed it to Miho. Miho first looked at the phone then at the two girls as they beamed at her. Miho cleared her throat and then dialed her sister's mobile number.

It rang a few times until Miho started.

**"Hi Onee-Chan? It's me ...Miho..."** there was a short pause

**"No, I'm fine... honest!"**

**"No, it's nothing bad..." **Miho lowered her head and shook it for a moment.

**"I hate that…"**

**"Listen please…"**

**"Yeah I got that many thanks for that but..."** she groaned annoyed when she was interrupted again

Miho's eye started to twitch, she would like to hurl the phone at the wall and run out of the room, but that would be kind of running away ... and she definitely did not want that anymore.

**"ONEE-CHAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Barked Miho annoyed into the phone. As loud as Momo, Yukari and Anzu looked at each other in shock and mouth shut 'WTF' it was said that Miho now felt guilty and their eyes grew sadder.

**"I am Sorry Onee-Chan ... I wanted to talk to you about the war-simulation-thing..."** she said meekly, scratching her head with her free hand. Her eyes wandered around the room.

**"That's the point I wanted to ask if we could join you as allies?"** She slowed to speak, because now was the hour to say yes or no. And it was quiet for a while. Impatience spread in Miho.

**"What-why?"** Miho asked uncertainly and frowned. Anzu and Momo looked disappointed at each other and sighed once melancholy.

**"Yes. OK. Goodbye …" **Miho said shocked and stiff as she hung up. The phone she placed down at the desk and stared vacantly. She was pale in the face.

**"Do not worry about it Nishizumi-dono. Then we go to Kay or Darjeeling"** Yukari tried to cheer Miho up. She rested her hand on Miho's shoulder and smiled comfortingly at her.

Miho mumbled something that nobody could understand. Anzu looked moved into the field of vision of Miho and looked at her questioningly. Again, Miho mumbled something in front of her and her eyes darted over Anzu's face to find a spot she could fix.

**"Miho?"** Asked the little one. **"What did your sister say?"** She asked slowly and sympathetically.

**"I am to come to her to sign a contract of alliance..."** Miho said feebly as she had found the point in Anzu´s face. She got some color on her face again, but her eyes showed that she had something on her mind.

**"That's SUPER!"** Cheered Anzu and Momo at the same time and started typing something on their laptops, only Yukari saw that Miho was not feeling well.

**"Hey, the biggest hurdle is done now"** she tried to relieve the burden that lay on Mihos shoulders.

_"You have no idea…!"_

Miho nodded softly, but her expression remained unchanged.

The next morning was not good for Miho she woke up three hours earlier before her alarm clock rang. Anzu, Momo and all their tank crews literally attacked her and forced her to get up. With bloodshot eyes, protruding hair, and drowsy, Miho looked into her mirror.

_"Fuck,"_ she thought, running her hand over her face, knowing that this day would not be good. From her kitchen came the noises of someone preparing food, an icy breeze bleeding around her bare feet and she guessed that they must have opened the windows.

_"Although I'm grateful for everything that they do for me, but another action like this and I change schools...the name...and even fake my death just so I can be incognito..."_ she thought grumpily but the strange train of thought brought out a small giggle from her. She played with a few names she would use, and her mood continued to increase with each passing minute.

When she was done with washing and tooth brushing, some clothes were prepared in front of her bathroom door and she could not help but grin about the caring guidance of their friends. She put on jeans, thick woolen socks, and a hoodie with a small Boko bear printed on it.

When she came out of her bathroom she was warmly welcomed for breakfast. She looked at the rich breakfast with a smile, her smile got a worried expression as she thought about her 'job', she tried to keep her smile up and looked at each one in turn.

**"Here's your ticket,"** Anzu said, beaming at Miho as she handed her a ticket for the ferry.

**"Than... Thank you ..."** Miho said sheepishly and accepted the ticket. Her eyes remained on the ticket and she kept reading the route Ooarai to Kuromorimine.

"**Eat faster! You will miss your departure"** Momo hissed and crossed her arms. When Anzu turned to face her and glared at her, Momo just hummed and turned to look out the window.

**"Thanks for all you've done for me today but ..."** Miho felt uncomfortable because she did not feel any appetite. She would like to see her sister again, but the school was a different story...

**"Do not worry Miporin. We like to do that for you," **said Saori, beaming at her with a heartfelt smile.

_"For sure! And the alarm-storm-bells and drum concert at my door at night is sure to be just as fun",_ Miho thought frustrated and sarcastic at the same time but kept her smile up.

**"We have a little surprise for you,"** Hanna said kindly, pointing to Yukari. Miho turned her gaze to Yukari and looked at her in surprise.

**"We both come with you with Nishizumi-dono! Saori and I that is,"** she said joyfully, looking over at Saori with a grin. Miho looked at one after the other surprised and started to grin from ear to ear. She was glad that friends accompanied her to her old school.

A clearing came from the back of the apartment and Miho reflexively looked at the clock and nodded briefly. She decided to have something to eat on the way to the ferry.

**"Thank you, guys that makes me, very happy that you come with me to meet with my sister"** said Miho relieved and got up to thankfully bow. Yukari blushed at the gesture and Saori held a hand to her right cheek and looked gleefully at Miho.

**"Miho ... I just wanted to tell you that you have full power of decision and need no consultation with us,"** said Anzu as she grabbed Miho by the shoulder and spoke to her with a serious face. Miho looked into her eyes for a moment and nodded to strict.

**"Thank you for your trust! That you all trust me"**

They said goodbye to Miho's at her apartment door and the trio went in the direction of the ferry. When they arrived, they saw the sun rising in the horizon slowly. Miho leaned over the rail and watched the spectacle. Saori and Yukari did the same, listening to the quiet sounds of the sea and closing their eyes as the first warm sunbeams touched their faces.

_"Beautiful,"_ Miho thought with a happy smile, and she was sure the same Yukari and Saori were thinking at the moment because they also had a happy smile on their face.

It took several hours to board the aircraft carrier of Kuromorimine. Miho stepped up to the upper deck first, and a bad feeling started to spread to her stomach. She would like to turn around and get back to her school immediately.

_"Why am I just doing this? I am not comfortable with the matter"_

Miho felt a panic attack rising inside her. Her breathing became heavier, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and her hands became sweaty as well as her legs were rubbery to.

_"Why am I worried that's been so long ago it should not matter anymore..."_

In her mind's eye came a picture of Maho and Erika and the look they gave her when they lost the Senshado championship. Secretly, that look was the trigger for her doubting Senshado.

Miho felt intrusive as two hands grabbed her by the shoulders, she spun around in shock, staring into two smiling faces. She realized that it was Saori and Yukari.

_"OMG I'm so glad you two are here, I would not be able to do this alone"_

Saori saw Miho's frightened expression saying**, "Do not worry, Miporin, we're here for you."** Yukari nodded in agreement. Miho now beamed at the both of them and nodded thankfully.

As they strolled through the city, Miho kept her face down, she did not look up, but only on the way in front of her and her head raised only so far that she could avoid the oncoming people. She sensed when students met them that they recognized her immediately and almost certainly would talk about her. It was a walk of shame for Miho.

When they arrived at the school, they were immediately sent to the school supervisor to get their visitor badges.

**"Name?"** The school supervisor said harshly, staring at them in succession.

**"Yukari Akyiama,"** she said with full vigor. The school inspector schoolgirl scribbled the name on a card and gave it to Yukari

**"Wear it visibly,"** she said sharply, looking at the next girl.

**"Name?"**

**"Saori Takebe,"** she said kindly, smiling at the supervisor. Again, she scribbled the name on a card and handed it over

**"Wear it visible" **she said sharply again and looked now to Miho.

"**Do I know you from somewhere?"** She asked, narrowing her eyes and looking closely at Miho from top to bottom

_"Certainly…"_

**"Miho Nishizumi"** said Miho so softly that it was just a whisper.

**"What was that?"** She asked irritably, pushing her head slightly towards Miho.

**"Miho Nishizumi"** said Miho again, although a little louder but still difficult to understand.

**"Huh?"** The supervisor now stood over her desk and was a good two heads taller than Miho. She looked down at Miho and asked one last time with such an aggressive tone that Miho jumped.

**"MIHO NISHIZUMI,"** she screamed in a shrill tone, with eyes closed and tears close she was intimidated by the supervisor she clenched her hands into fists.

Frightened that she was shouted at by the small, petite person and it was still about the sister, the figurehead of the school acted. She immediately sat down again and examined Miho from head to toe. With a derogatory grin, she scribbled on the badge the name Miho, Obstacle' Nishizumi and handed it to her.

This time she did not say the ID should be visible. No, she grinned on and growled nastily "Take care of yourself, former vice-commander, there are still people who can resent you for giving up on the deserved victory ... best you disappear again and creep back to where belongs to your peers!"

Miho stared sadly at her Exhibit ID card and nodded in agreement. She really wanted to cry and she just wanted to get away from this horror trip now.

_"I want to get away I want to get away I want to get away"_

She turned around and was about to run when she was stopped by Yukari, she leaned her head against Yukari's shoulder and the dam burst open. A sobbing and a sad cry pierced the silence of the student supervision office, it even resounded in the corridor where the office lay so that some students stared in wonderment at the room.

A loud and strong knocking sounded at the door, surprised the supervisor looked at the door and asked the person in. As the person entered, the supervisor jumped up from her seat and immediately saluted.

**"What is that noise being held here?! What's going on?!"** asked the new person in the room with an icy voice and stared sourly at all the persons before she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

**"I presented the visitor passes for these visitors, Itsumi-san,"** the boarding student explained, staring at her open-minded.

_"ITSUMI-SAN?! ERIRIN! "_

**"Eririn...?"** Came softly from Miho between her sobs. She turned her head away from Yukari's shoulder and now saw the light-silver hair that lay on her shoulder and the blue eyes there looked angry at all people present in the room.

**"What the hell?! How do you know..? What is…?! What do you think of calling me that!"** Erika whirled around to the group who called her that, her steel-blue eyes had a dark turn and were full of hate she went up to the visitors, she started with her teeth to crunch as she studied the visitors more closely, they shaped their faces exactly. When her eyes finally fell on Miho, she was startled, and she expressed her thoughts aloud.

**"Mih .. uh… former Vice-Commander..."** she cleared her throat and her eyes fell on the visitors ID card that dangled in front of Mihos chest and she read what was written on it. Erika took a step toward Miho. Miho took, automatically, a step back, subduing her gaze to Erika.

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…" _she repeated her thoughts again and again

Erika took the ID from Miho and turned to the supervisory student.

**"Explain this disgrace immediately?!"** Erika stared at her with a murderous look and pointed to the nickname she had added to Mihos ID card. Miho looked surprised when she saw Erika so angry that she would like to intervene, but something stopped her.

_"Thank You Eririn you are… awesome"_

**"I ... I ... I did not mean ... I mean, it's the little Nishizumi who got us in that mess ... who cares?"** The boarding schoolgirl said calmly and shrugged as if it were the most natural thing in the world that someone was harassing Miho.

Erika listens to every word quietly, her lips forming a pale line so much did she press her upper and lower lip together, her eyes fixed on the Girl in front of her and not wandering around her like a lioness stalking her prey waiting to strike.

Silence hung in the room it was so quiet that you could hear pins and needles fall if they did. Erika now made a move forward and took a pen and wrote Mihos name on a new visitor ID card. When she was done, she handed it over to Miho, without saying a word to her.

**"Go now! I have a serious word to talk to a certain someone!"** Erika hissed, trying to get an apologetic smile and pointing her thumb at the boarding schoolgirl, who groaned in frustration and sat down in her seat, burying her face behind her hands. She gave Miho a last look and blamed her for that conservation with Erika

**"Thank you-Eri ... I mean Itsumi-san," **Miho said meekly, giving her a sweaty smile.

**"As if I did that for you ... but you do not treat guests like that, whether they made mistakes or not,"** Erika barked, giving Miho a serious, dignified look. Miho did not know it differently and in other circumstances she would have reacted differently but on her face a slight pink glow came on.

Miho turned slowly and walked to the door to leave the room, but she kept her eyes on Erika.

**"Miho!"** It sounded cold behind her, but not as harsh as before, she turned around and looked at Erika with deer eyes.

_"What?! she called me by my first name!"_

**"Remember this at last! Do not call me Eririn ever!"** Erika said with a bleak look and slightly threatening undertone, but somehow it did not sound so much that she was mad about being called that.

Miho chuckled for a moment, though there was nothing to giggle about, and replied, **"I'll try it Erir-... Itsumi-san."** Erika just shook her head and turned to the boarding student.

Finally, they arrived at the office door of Miho's sister. In large letters was the name Nishizumi Maho, printed line. Miho saw that the place for the vice president was called Itsumi Erika, she could still read the remains of her own name, which was well, not properly removed.

Miho sighed and took a deep breath until she finally slowly raised her hand and knocked gently on the door.

**"Come in please!"** Her sister called from behind the closed door and Miho opened the door. When she had the doorknob in her hand, she realized how much her hand was shaking.

_"Why am I so nervous?! It's only my sister..."_ she thought for a moment and went through everything again from before.

_"Or is it because of ... HER?"_ She shook her head after the consideration and pushed open the door. As she entered, she saw Maho sitting at her desk ignoring the newcomers.

Miho looked around and saw that nothing had changed from the time she had been here. The room was still white a flag of the school hung clean on a wall and the only thing that changed was that another desk was put into the room and there was a nameplate with Erika's name on it.

Maho raised her eyes and her serious face softened and she shot up from her chair and walked quickly to Miho to give her a heartfelt hug.

**"Nice to see you again Miho!"** She said with joy and Miho put her head on her shoulder and rubbed it against it.

**"The pleasure is on my part, Onee-chan."** Miho said formally and quietly. Her cheek blushing a little. Maho made a joyful laugh and patted Miho on the back.

Maho released the embrace and immediately went into action.

**"That was a good decision to come to us"** she gave a hint of a grin as she continued **"I… honestly thought that you would rather ally yourself with Kay and Darjeeling"**

_"Sometimes it is scary how exactly you know me Onee-Chan,"_ Miho thought and smirked a little. She followed her sister to her desk.

**"Just ... uhm…after...uh...the…thing with you knows already..." **Maho stammered and avoided the look to Miho and rummaged around in the documents to bring out a sheet. Miho was uneasy and she clearly remembered the botched battle where they lost the championship. She bit her lower lip in nervousness.

**"Do you still have to coordinate with your higher ups somehow?"** Maho asked, looking up at Miho's companions. She kept the document in her hand. Miho turned to Saori, who nodded to her and then she turned to Yukari, who looked at her sister with admiration and did not follow the conversation properly.

_"Yeah yeah Yukari that's THE experience for you right?!"_ thought Miho and chuckled inwardly.

**"Do not worry Onee-Chan I have full authority for this matter"** said Miho, looking at her sister. Maho handed the document over. She pointed to the chair in front of her desk and Miho sat down as she examined the contract.

It was a standard contract with the surrender of their supreme commander's task and the subordination of the troops of Ooarai to that of the Kuromorimine force. Some key data were still that the uniforms, equipment etc. are provided by the main force and that the resources captured are to be brought to the main force before being redistributed.

Miho read the contract, although that would not bring anything anyway because she needed this support otherwise, they would not survive even a week in the fight.

**"Where... Where should I sign?"** Miho asked when she found no line for it.

**"Wait a sec..." **her sister said and came around the desk and leaned over Miho's shoulder and read through the contract to find the line where Miho should sign.

Miho felt a shudder as she realized her sister's breasts were on her shoulder and were almost touching her cheek. She turned away a bit, but somehow, she did not want to. She had the inexplicable feeling something she had never had it felt wrong but also somehow beautiful.

_"What is wrong with me? Why does it feel so weird and so good? That's just my sister?! Or am I a perv?!"_ she looks out of her eye corner on Mahos Breast _"FUCK! LOOK AT THESE TITS… WHY TURN THESE ON?! WTF WHAT DO I THINKING OF MY SISTERS TITS?! OH GOD I, AM A PERV… I- I- I-"_ Miho always blushed the longer she looked at her sister's breasts

**"Did you hear me Miho?"** Maho asked, looking into Mihos eyes. Miho cringed as she was torn from her thoughts and whirled her head around and hit it against Maho's tit, which was already so close to her cheek. _"SOOOO SOOOOOFT!"_ Miho's gaze became fixed as she realized where she had just come from with full force, she blushed brightly and began to sweat.

Maho just laughed.

**"This is my little Miho, her head always in the clouds,"** she said and moved away a little but pointed to a vacancy on the contract where the line was missing where to sign. Miho looked over and leaned over the contract to sign.

_"How embarrassing, how embarrassing, how embarrassing ... soft ... but embarrassing"_

Maho went around the table again and sat down in front of Miho and fumbled on her cell phone.

**"I have a surprise for you which will help you out quite a bit,"** she said and stopped playing with the phone.

**"What is it?"** Miho asked excitedly and looked questioningly at her sister.

**"One moment, please,"** she said, raising her hand to signal Miho not to be so impatient.

They had a little chat and talked about the school and a little bit about Senshado. Miho asked Maho for a picture of what she could sign for Yukari. Yukari looked at the collection of tank exhibits and Saori was chatting on her phone.

It was not long before there was a knock on the door and a person came in. Miho heard the footsteps coming closer. It had to be heavy boots because every step banged on the tiles.

**"Commander?"** Said Erika standing right next to Miho and taking stance. Miho's eyes wandered to the person and saw that they were heavy boots, combat boots snarled and polished. Her gaze wandered farther up, and she saw the uniform that Erika wore it was a little tight cut so that her breasts stood out a bit. Miho blushed very hard, staring at Erika with her mouth agape.

**"Erika those are the uniforms?"** Asked Maho and examined them a little **"a little tight, isn´t it?"**

_"No Onee-Chan hold it! It could be a little tighter! Mmm…if Erika's tits are even more highlighted… Hold on, what am I even thinking...! "_

**"Unfortunately, there was nothing of my size...a size bigger and it hangs on me like a potato sack..." **Erika explained and got a little red faced.

**"That's the downside of such a large stem...then it's made to measure and ordered**," Maho said blankly, and Erika's eyes wandered to Maho's breasts, which were a little larger than her own. Erika tapped her nose, rolled her eyes and muttered something about glasshouse and stones.

**"No matter now Erika..."** Maho murmured and looked at Miho who was still staring at Erika with her mouth open. **"Look who came to visit us and gave us their support in the big war,"** Maho said in a solemn voice.

Erika looked down at Miho and her eyes darkened as she saw Miho gape at her. Now Miho realized that she had stared at Erika like the last dork. She immediately turned her eyes to the ground and blushed even more.

_"Fuck what have I done I stared at her like a pervert because of this uniform too tight around her tits... gorgeous tits… STOP IT BRAIN!"_

**"Ah. Yeah. Cool..."** Erika replied coldly and shrugged as she gave an annoyed groan as if she did not care.

_"Ouch…"_

**"Yeah ... and that's why you brought me here?"** Erika asked confused as she looked alternately from Maho to Miho.

_"OUCH ..."_ Miho shook her head a little and now regretted that she had signed.

**"Not only because of that Erika"** Mahos voice was cold and commanding again and made Erika wince **"You should say hello to Miho after all you were roommates..."**

Erika unconsciously interrupted Maho as she greeted Miho with a lovely sarcastic voice.

**"Hello Miho, are you all right? I am glad to see you. A second time. Today. It is that nice to see you, huh?"**

_"OMG ... she's totally a bitchy today… when was she not?"_ Miho dared to look up to Erika and saw Erika's expression scarier than everything Miho knew so far. Before Miho could counter and say something, Maho cleared her throat and both looked at her.

**"As I just wanted to say,"** she said, straining to keep her composure. **"You used to be roommates and that is the reason why Erika you will be going to Ooarai with Miho and train and advise the soldiers of Mihos school until it is time to move out"**

A silence prevailed for a few seconds. Miho and Erika looked at each other, Miho blushed suddenly, and Erika gasped for air then both looked at Maho and yelled **"WHAAAATTT?!"** at the same time.

_**Panzer Halt!**_

AN: Dear friends/followers of 'Two hearts in a war', that was just the prologue of 'Obstacle' the rewrite of 'Two Hearts in a War', a lot is going on already I know ^^ Do not worry, the first chapter will start on the battlefield because I wanted to insert the 'training' as a bonus between chapters… maybe

I hope that I can capture better now what I have imagined and explain everything better ^^

In any case, it should be a slow burn fiction, what is to come only time will show us that

If you have any suggestions, criticisms or just wanted to say something then do not be afraid to do so. Just write me or leave reviews on the chapters.

Furthermore, I get great support from my beta-reader Dark-Silver96 (also take a look at his stories if you have the time to spare)

Your DarkAges85


	2. Start with obstacles

Start with obstacles

_Miho Pov_

_-5 hours to the start of the battle_

_Day 0_

It was finally time finally it started, well almost because Miho had received a letter shortly before their shipping out where their coordinates are where they should be. They've been heading for coordinates for a few hours, and so far, they have not meet anyone neither their allies nor their enemies.

_**"The area must be really huge,"**_ Miho thought and looked calmly at her compass and the map where she had drawn her position, because a GPS signal was sought in vain here. There must be jammers installed everywhere to prevent the use of any modern navigation devices.

Miho looked up before she started looking around. It was a large open area, some shrubs and scattered trees in the area.

_**"Not a good place to start ..."**_ Miho sighed as she considered that no one knew where her sister would be or what would be standing between her and her sister.

**"When we get there, a defensive ring will be built right away, digging trenches to get wood for the MG nests, the heavy tanks protecting the inner core, spy scopes exploring the area as soon as the starting signal sounds."** Miho gave the orders a little nervously and looked back to see the pack and to see further defensive positions. She turned to Saori who was about to stow away the Mp 40.

**"Saori?"** Miho asked inside her tank. Saori just gave a questioning 'hmm'.

**"How long will it take for the radio to be operational and for us to make radio contact with my sister?"** Miho wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at her worriedly.

Saori thought for a moment: **"I think about one or two hours..."** she sounded uncertain and when she wanted to ask why but Miho was already in full action again.

**"Highest alert at all times!"** Miho announced via shortwave radio. She looked at the watch on her wrist and sighed

_"Not even 3 hours...What if we are close to the enemy? What if we are completely apart, as big as the whole area is?"_ Miho unconsciously chewed on her lower lip and her hand began to tremble with excitement.

_Erika POV_

_3 hours before the start_

**"EY! That MG-nests needs more ammunition!"** She yelled at a group of pioneers who were about to pile up sandbags for protection of the MG-nests.

**"Hey you! Yes, you!"** She screamed, pointing with her finger at a small red-haired female soldier who was digging a trench. **"It has to be wider and deeper or do you want to be alone in this section to fight?!"** She criticized sharply and her eyes threw lightning. The soldier shook her head in fear and dug the ditch wider.

_"Dilettantes ... even kindergartners can build better than most here,"_ she sighed at her thoughts.

**"How is it Erika?"** asked a harsh voice behind her. She whirled around and took stance. Her eyes softened as she recognized the person.

**"If we keep working like that, we'll be done in about half an hour and we'll be able to take care of more important work... Commander,"** Erika reported, with a softer smile and a thin smile on her face.

**"Very good Erika,"** Maho said with delight, with a hint of a smile coming over her lips. Erika could not help she tried to suppress her blush, but she failed very hard.

_"YEEEEEEES commendation from Commander!"_ Inwardly, Erika was giving her own fist bump to herself.

Maho hesitated she wanted to ask Erika something else. She looked thoughtful but shook her head.

**"I-is something wrong?"** Erika asked carefully, trying to look into Maho's eyes.

_"What's wrong with her she seems so worried?!"_

Maho cleared her throat and said to Erika in confidence, just as Erika had never experienced it before and in such a gentle voice that it seemed scary to her.

**"I'm worried about Miho, even though we're allied with fixed starting points this is the biggest bullshit I've ever had to go through, do not get me wrong, I trust her to be able to defend herself but... let us just suppose for a moment that we lose Miho then we have less soldiers and material what we need against Sanders and Gloriana and if they still combine with Pravda I see completely black for us"**

Erika was shocked to hear such a message, though she cursed inside about Miho being conversation topic number one in Maho´s mind, but these thoughts have not come to her mind that it may be that they depend on Miho and their school, And now she worked out what will be when Miho and her faction might already be destroyed.

**"The radio is already operational Miho will be in touch soon,"** she said softly to Maho but in a derogatory tone, she tried to sound gentle but the subject of Miho her nerves are strained. Not only was Miho the person responsible for the loss of the winning track, no, she was already gone when she was at Pravda's victory party. No, it was more the betrayal she felt when Miho just disappeared and abandoned her.

_"What have I done to you that you have deceived me so Miho..."_

Erika started to chew on her fingernails she noticed how her ears went red, that only happened when she got upset.

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently.

**"It... is still a heavy topic for you or not Erika?"** Maho said softly to her and her dark brown eyes radiated a warmth.

Erika closed her eyes and nodded a little, she knew that her voice would fail or she would roar, but she could not shout at Maho.

**"Hmm ... I thought if I let you train with her you would talk to each other and clarify what weighs on both of you..."** Maho said a little frustrated but kept her smile on her face and for a moment Erika thought of Miho as the sisters both had the same look with wrinkled eyebrows when they felt uncomfortable.

_"So cute…"_

**"... it was a wrong decision, wasn´t it?"** Maho patted Erika's shoulder and turned to see how the construction work was going.

**"We talked ... she talked ... I ... I was like always ... a stubborn ..."** Erika groaned in frustration and her gaze wandered down to her boots.

Maho did not wait for an answer as she walked away from Erika and just called out to her: **"I'm in the radio room, maybe she'll call you when the construction is finished"**

Erika still did not answer, she raised her eyes and watched Maho moving away.

**"It was not a mistake..."** she said softly to herself. She went to the MG stand that had just finished and leaned over the MG, which was not yet occupied and looked out into the distance.

**"It was not a mistake..."** she repeated again and this time she realized how wet her cheek was. Somehow her feelings were going crazy at that moment. She felt like Maho's realization it was a mistake to send her to Miho had hit her harder than she thought.

_"Dammit Miho, why did you do this to me, back then... you fucking dork!"_ She cursed in her mind. She shook her head, took a deep breath and wiped the tears on the back of her hands and went back to her work.

_Miho POV_

_30 minutes to the start of the battle_

_Day 0_

Miho looked at her watch and let out a frustrated groan. She looked at the base structure and supported the workers, she was soaked with sweat because somehow there was no wind in this section and the sun burned down on her body and paid the tribute to her.

Nothing was even rudimentary finished, they dug on granite rocks during trenching and the radio set up there was a static discharge so that radio had to be repaired. With each further glance at her wristwatch she got more and more doubts about survival in this simulation.

She now walked nervously between the tanks and watched the tank crews refresh their tanks with ammunition and fuel.

**"Miporin!"** Saori shouted behind her and came running up to her. Miho turned around in no time and watched Saori as she ran over to her. Her gaze fell on the upturning breasts as Saori ran to her.

_**"No, not again! not this time! I'm not a PERV, stupid brain voice!"**_ She thought to herself, looking away from Saori. Her throat tightened and her mouth went dry, taking a long sip from her canteen. As she put the bottle down a piercing pain ran through her head and she took a deep breath and grabbed the side of her head.

**"Miporin the radio is ready... what's going on you have a fever?"**

**"N-No, why?"** Miho asked, clinging to her uniform hem so hard that her knuckles were already white. She tried not to let the pain show on her face.

**"You're red in the face...is everything all right with you?"**

_**"I hate that! Why is my body reacting so weird right now?"**_ Miho sighed and shook her head.

**"Really Saori, I'm fine ... maybe that's good to hear that the radio works now,"** she shrugged as she told that lie.

_"LIAR! You're horny for her boo..."_ Miho turned to see the newcomer, but she did not find anyone. Saori looked puzzled at Miho as she turned and raised an eyebrow

**"Uhm ... have you already contacted my sister?"** She asked hastily with a high voice, ignoring her inner voice that repeated 'Liar'

**"No, not yet, but I have to confess you are acting weird Miho..."** she said and pulled her eyebrows together and studied Miho from head to toe. Miho felt that her eyes pierced her.

**"...the last time I saw you like this was when we were with your sister and her..."** Saori immediately stopped her thoughts, which she pronounced aloud and gave a knowing look to Miho, her mouth went up and made a mischievous smile. Miho looked at her questioningly and irritated.

**"…and their Vice-Commander, who, like me, came to us in a much too narrow uniform,"** Saori said, looking at Miho's awaiting some kind of reaction.

_"Ohhh, yeah, when I think of the curves that made Eririn ... her shapely bottom ... those long muscular legs ... those steel-blue eyes the ... their scent of vanilla and orchid ..."_ Miho stared straight ahead and with every thought in the scenario she was getting redder and redder.

Saori chuckled a moment when she saw Miho's embarrassed look and pulled the light brown haired out of her mind. She patted Miho's shoulder and gave her a knowing look.

Miho was now overwhelmed and groaned in frustration and buried her face in her hands. Miho did not know what was going on with her body, first the strange feeling with her sister, then the feeling as if butterflies were in her stomach when she saw Erika in this much too tight uniform and now just as Saori ran to her and then the memories just like a movie played in her head...

Miho groaned in frustration and said to herself, _**"What's wrong with me?!"**_ It was not until she had said it that she had pronounced it out loud. She raised her eyes and saw Saori smiling at her.

Saori tapped her mouth with her forefinger and pretended to think.

**"I have different theories Miporin"** Miho raised an eyebrow and looked at her questioningly and hopefully.

**"Theory one would be..."** she scratched the back of her head **"... did you already get your period?"**

_**"OMG really hardcore!"**_ Miho's eyes twitched a bit when she asked the question again, she blushed so hard at such a question that the heat rose in her, such a question is very intimate and besides, the question sounded rather more of a teasing one.

**"Second theory...and I'm more than convinced of that."** She paused dramatically and Miho looked challengingly. **"...that you have maybe a crush on someone?"**

_"SCOOOORE!"_

Miho blinked a few times and ignored this strange voice and began to laugh out loud because she had never heard such nonsense.

**"Haha...good joke Saori...haha...me and a crush...haha...in whom? I do not know a young man and if I knew one, he would have a lot to offer!"** Laughed Miho, holding her stomach while laughing. She turned around and was just about to make her way to the radio station or somewhere just away from this embarrassing situation. She knew that she had applied too thick, but it was ridiculous that she could enter a relationship with a pure girls' school.

**"It does not have to be a man..."** Saori said and looked skeptically at Miho. Miho stopped laughing abruptly and stopped moving. Saori saw that all her muscles were tense.

**"What do you mean?"** Miho asked flatly, she did not turn to look at Saori.

**"Well, a woman loves a woman's relationship..."** Saori immediately stopped the explanation as she saw that Miho slowly turned her head to her and shot her a look that could have with certainty killed her. Miho slowly approached Saori, her eyebrows tightened, and her eyes grew colder with each step. Saori reflexively took a step back.

Miho came with her face very close to that of Saori and was only a few millimeters away her eyes looked alternately into those of Saoris.

**"Do you mean to say that I'm gay, a lesbian, a dyke?!"** Miho hissed at her and tears formed in Saori's eyes.

**"I ... did not ... I did not mean to say that but ..."** she stuttered in a trembling voice as she had never experienced Miho like this before, who was always happy, kind and helpful now standing in front of her like a struck dog ready for his last Tearing up.

**"But?!"** thundered out of Miho she clenched her hands into fists so hard that her hand bones became white.

Saori stayed silent she did not know what to say and she felt the more she said the more Miho would get upset. She looked sheepishly at her boots and stifled the tears.

Miho takes a very deep breath and closes her eyes, taking a few steps away from Saori.

**"I am a good girl! I do not need to worry about that...Now go to the radio station and reach my...sister"** she said dejectedly a fight was raging inside of her and she sounded like she was playing a recording to her and Saori saw that.

**"I-Is all a-alright Miho?"** She asked softly and only got a nod from Miho. Saori pushed past Miho and walked away with quick steps.

Miho looked at her fists and unstressed them again and sighed loudly.

_"YOU know that YOU cannot leave the past behind you..."_

**"Shut up"** Miho said to herself, hugging herself so as not to hear these thoughts. To form a protective wall.

_"Of course, you know the relationship between two women...quite a lot of Yuri manga are still hiding behind your Boko bears ..."_

**"Shut UP!"** Miho said louder now and shook her head to get rid of these thoughts.

_"OHHHH What were those nights where YOU introduced her to what SHE does with YOU, what YOU read in those God damned manga's ...btw what did they call you again on the school? Right! 'You little perverted Dyke!' "_

**"KEEP YOUR GOD'S DAMNED Mouth SHUT!"** Miho screamed, drawing the attention of all the soldiers around her. Miho gave an uncertain smile and pulled her collar slightly higher and made her way to the radio station.

_**"I must have gone crazy ... first I hear that voice, then I yelled at Saori ... threatened her... just because of that statement ... I have to apologize to her!"**_Miho thought and sighed in frustration for the whole situation.

Miho reached the radio station which was temporarily set up and hurried inside.

She saw Yuarki bent over the speaker and tried to send a message through the radio waves. Saori sat next to her and turned the radio on to switch the frequencies. Again, and again Yukari shook her head to signal that she had no connection.

**"How's it going?"** Miho asked into the room, taking turns looking from Yukari to Saori, as her eyes landed on Saori, she felt guilty towards her and frowned into an apologetic look.

**"Not as good as we hoped..."** said Yuakri, leaning back slightly to give Miho some space just before the radio. Miho's gaze wandered to Yukari as she nodded and reached into her uniform jacket pocket.

**"Try it with this ..."** Miho said and gave Yukari a note. Yukari took it out of Miho's hand and immediately read it. She instructed Saori on what frequency she had to set the radio. Miho watched as the two acted and immediately turned to Saori when she was done adjusting the frequency.

**"Saori?"** Miho said sheepishly and began fumbling with her uniform buttons. Saori turned her head to Miho and put on a sweaty smile.

**"I-I wanted to apologize to you I just...you know..."** Miho started to apologize but was interrupted by Saori she shook her head with a smile.

**"Alright Miho ... there's nothing to apologize for. You just made your point clear"**

_"LIAR! No more no less!"_ Miho heard the voice again which made Miho wince again. Miho took a deep breath and gently tapped her head to get rid of the voice.

**"I have to confess that I overreacted, and I do not want to be here as a homophobe...but another fate is destined for me and I think that's why I was so quick-tempered..."** Miho averted her eyes to Saori. And her grip tightened on her uniform.

_"Homophobe? Pfft…YOU? PFFT…Sure!"_ the voice in Miho's head laughed sarcastically.

**"It's OK Miho, really you do not need to explain yourself... I know it's not easy to be born in a reputable house let alone a clan…"** Saori said sadly, placing a hand on Mihos to calm her down. Miho smiled slightly and tapped Saoris with her other hand, thanking her for her understanding.

**"SCORE"** Yukari yelled and pumped her Fist into the air, Miho and Saori looked startled at Yukari who immediately handed over the radio to Miho.

**"Uhm ... hello, here's the commander of Oarai..."** Miho said carefully into the radio and waited for an answer.

**"This is the radio specialist of Kuromorimine Sheska, talking to Nishizumi Miho?"** It came from the speaker. Miho smiled contented and relieved at the same time.

**"Confirm! I'm on the radio requesting coordinates from Kuromorimine to meet up,"** she said, taking a note and a pencil to write the new information down.

_"HEY! You get closer to HER quicker than you thought…YOU SUPER DYKE!"_ annoyed the voice in Miho's head, which made Miho flinch.

**"Leave the radio on standby, I'll call you back soon!"** Said Sheska and broke the connection.

_"Mayby not...so DO IT YOURSELF again I give you a little suggestions"_ and immediately Miho had a picture of Erika in front of her eyes as she stood in the tight uniform next to her. Miho blushed immediately.

**"Damn, enough NOW! I don't listen to you perv anymore!"** Miho hissed loudly, what brought her an irritating look from Saori and Yukari.

**"Nishizumi-dono, is everything all right?"** Yukari asked nervously.

**"I don't know…" **sighed Miho and sat down on a Box.

**"That will surely be the tension that you have at the moment"** said Saori calm and continued: **"Look you have so much to consider and then codependent the uncertainty where the enemy is and now even this incomprehensible wait..."** Yukari nodded in agreement and tapped gently Miho's shoulder.

**"That's… maybe… possible... I think"** Miho agreed to search for an explanation why she heard this stupid voice.

_"Maybe ... maybe you also hide your true feelings from YOUR crush and now you're a spit away from your crush...maybe you also want to have some adult fun with her?! "_ Miho let out a low frustrated whimper when she heard the word crush.

**"Nishizumi Miho?"** Came from the radio, it was again Sheska and pulled Miho out of her mental soliloquy

**"I'm on the radio,"** Miho said succinctly, ignoring the worried looks of Saori and Yukari.

**"Do you have a map near you or your current location?"** Sheska asked and Miho raised her eyebrows and searched the table where the radio stood with her eyes and looked alternately to Yukari and Saori. Both shrugged and searched for a map in the vicinity.

**"N-not really... no"** Miho admitted, hearing a dull groan from the other side off the radio. There was a rumble from the other side of the radio, and a familiar voice sounded on the radio.

**"You're so fucking impossible!"** Erika barked over the radio. When Miho heard Erika's voice she jumped and blushed immediately. She felt weird again in the stomach area and started fumbling again with the hem of her uniform. **"Then at least write down the coordinates if you can!"**

**"I ... uhm ... I do not know ..."** Miho started, wildly searching for a piece of paper. She found a piece but no pen, she let a curse out and slapped her thigh.

Erika groaned frustrated **"You're real ...I really miss the words for you stupid…ah mist!"** Miho laughed sheepishly. But her grin immediately turned into a frustrated look over her, she looked at her feet and cursed at herself inwardly.

_"Still, you like hearing her voice ... like Angel's singing ... you are having some very dirty thoughts, right?"_ she heard the voice teasing her.

**"Oh, shut up ..."** sighed Miho and said it aloud to herself and looked thoughtfully on her feet. To her bad luck, Erika heard it over the radio as well.

**"What did you say?! What did you just say…TO ME?!"** Erika hissed over the radio. She was totally surprised by the statement that Miho gave her. Miho jumped from her seat and looked at the radio with a fearful look on her face.

_"Now the 'funny' dance really starts ... Thanks Miho for the pleasure!"_ The voice in her head said in a teasing sound and laughed. Miho knew what she meant by that. Erika was famous for her short temper just like Momo Kawashima

**"I think you're crazy! You Stupid BITCH!"** Erika shouted through the radio and Miho took a step backwards. Panic rose in her. Erika could be nice if she wanted to, but if you angered her, she could make your life hell on earth.

**"I-I-I d-didn't m-mean y-y-y…"** Began she to stammer to justify herself, but Erika cut her off.

**"Grid square 40-10-5! In an hour! How you make it I don't care!"** Erika started and Miho began to sweat and shaking in fear. She knew from experience how Erika can be when she is really angry.

**"Be punctual so I can teach you to behave and respectable!"** Erika shrieked sourly and Miho heard a loud bang finish the conversation. Erika must have knocked over the radio or tossed the speaker in her room.

Miho blinked a few times and stared at the radio. She was speechless and did not know what she could do or say.

_"Hmm, if that feels good, if you're over her knees and she's spanking your butt?"_ Teased the voice in Miho's head. Miho immediately blushed again. She fell to her knees and touched her head with both hands. Tears began to gather in her eyes and made their way over Miho's face.

**"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! Leave me alone!"** Miho whispered to herself with some sobs.

The answer from the voice was just a nasty laugh followed by a _"no way you horny Dyke"_

_Erika POV_

_5 minutes before the start of the battle_

_Day 0_

Erika slammed her fist against the wall and cursed immediately. She saw what she had done in her rage and looked at the rerolled radio.

**"Clean that mess up!"** She ordered all who were in the radio room and stomped angrily out of the room.

_"Who do you actually think who you are Miho! Just because you're a Nishizumi you do not have to say that to me… you BITCH!"_ Erika's thoughts were furious. She let out a frustrated groan as she walked through the Corridor.

Erika was so deep in the thoughts that she jostled a soldier and immediately gave her the deadliest look.

**"Watch out for where you step girly, or I'll teach it to you in an uncomfortable way...oh just disappear!"** Erika quavered and made her way to the fresh air. She slammed the door open and got some surprised looks from all Soldier around.

**"What!"** She hissed her steel blue Eyes throwing daggers to all Soldier nearby. All the soldiers went about their business and made sure that they won´t have a fight with the furious Itsumi.

_"I'm so mad at Miho ... but also somehow fascinated ... to face my brow has something to do with courage ... maybe she will finally be a real woman!"_ Erika thought and a smile twitched over her lips.

Erika pushed her way to Maho, who was giving some instructions to soldiers. Erika stood behind Maho and Saluted.

**"Commander! Your sister has finally called in."** Erika slammed her heels together and kept her eyes fixed on Maho. She could not negatively comment that Miho had needed so long.

Maho whirled around to look into Erika's steel-blue eyes, which were beginning to shine more than usual. Maho assumed that Erika had a crush on her, always had, she really stuck to her like glue, but more than a best friendship did not come into question for her.

**"Excellent, just in time..."** Maho said and looked at her watch on her wrist.

**"You gave her the coordinates?"** She asked as she made sure nobody heard the conversation.

**"Yes,"** replied Erika and stretched out her chest even further.

**"Well, then it goes on according to the plan,"** Maho said and Erika nodded to her that she had understood.

**"Bring her to me,"** Maho said and turned to watch the soldiers do the last grips on their dugouts.

**"Jawohl!"** Erika retorted and clawed her heels again, turning away from Maho and heading for the tank pool.

_"But before I bring Miho here, I'll talk to her a little bit! NOBODY PROHIBITS ME TO SPEAKING MOST NOTABLY THIS LITTLE PERSON OF SHIT!"_ Thought Erika, looking at her Tiger II as a diabolical grin appeared on her face.

**Panzer Halt!**

_**AN: Soooo this is the first chapter, shorter than usual than you are used to by Two Hearts in a war.**_

_**A little comedy is in it, but it is getting darker promised ^ ^**_

_**Let me know how you find the first chapter**_

_**Until the next chapter**_

_**Your DarkAges85**_


	3. Together or against each other?

A loud sound resounded throughout the battlefield. All soldiers, no matter which school or nation they should play, wherever they were, turned their eyes to heaven. An oppressive tension spread among all the soldiers. They knew that from now on it will be serious and the enemy will lurk nearby and will have no qualms to win with all force.

_Erika POV_

_10:00 in the morning + 1 hour after the start signal_

_Day 0_

Erika stood next to a tree and watched the clearing from a safe distance. Again, and again she raised her binoculars and woke up to every movement that was going on. She glanced at the clock and cursed.

_"God Damn it, even now she's late!" _She took a deep breath to vent. _"Tank ace yes, soldier no, Ladies and gentlemen this is Miho Nishizumi"_ her legs started to hurt slowly because she was already in an uncomfortable position without a break.

A red-haired female soldier approached Erika slowly and handed her a cup of coffee. Erika glanced down at the cup and then at the soldier and nodded in silence, picking up the mug and leading it to her mouth. The soldier waited to take the cup with her again and squatted to watch the open field.

Erika dropped the cup as she saw something on the far edge of the forest, she vigorously raised her binoculars and moved a little behind the tree. She did not have to worry because she had darkened her face like all the soldiers of her unit. Erika briefly put down the binoculars because she had whatever it was lost and needed a broad view. When something flashed again at the edge of the woods, her hands shot up to guide the binoculars to her eyes.

Now she saw clearly what was going on in front of her and she grunted discontented.

_"In camouflage training, this 'child' has probably been sleeping! Typically, too late and every blind mole can see her white face for miles ... dammit Miho... "_ Erika groaned, she shook her head with disappointment.

The soldier became nervous, Erika noticed it and tapped her slightly with her boot. Her head whirled around and saw that Erika shook her head and made a gesture with her hand that she should wait and go back. The soldier nodded and moved slowly behind Erika to the rest of the unit.

Erika watched as Miho came out of the forest with about fifteen other people and entrenched themselves behind each object.

_"After all, something stuck with her what I taught her..."_ her eyes remained on Miho. A little too long and she felt a heat rise in her. Erika blinked a few times and admits: _"Miho in this uniform ... you look kind of cute… you little brat."_

_"WTF!"_ Frightened by her own thoughts, she turned and disappeared in the thicket to get to her unit.

If she had no camouflage paint on her face, the blush on her face would be seen miles further than Miho's white face.

Erika reached her unit in no time and shook some water on a rag and cleaned her face.

**"Ok our allies are down there, it looks like almost everything is going according to plan,"** she told her subordinate tank commander and wiped the paint from her face.

**"Why almost?"** Asked one of the tank commanders and looked at Erika with a blank look.

**"They came too late..."** Erika looked at the tank commander and grinned at her.

**"Who is it?"**

**"Guess it…"** Erika replied dryly, wiping her face one last time.

**"NO! Not SHE?! Pleassse…"** The tank commander groaned in frustration. The others looked down in frustration and one kicked a stone of frustration into the forest.

**"Hey, it can solve a shot and accidentally take them out,"** snickers one of the tank commander and beamed joyfully at his idea.

Erika's eyes shot immediately to the tank commander and in an instant, she grabbed the commander by the collar and squeezed her against her tiger tank.

**"How. What. Was. THAT?"** Erika whispered to the tank commander and pressed her tighter on the tank so that she began to whimper a little.

**"I ... I just...ow...have fun ... it was a joke Itsumi ... please ..."** The tank commander gasped as Erika pressed her tighter on her tank. Erika glared at her and let her go. Panting, the tank commander slumped and coughed a little.

**"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE and that applies to all of you! We will not shoot at our allies! Even if it is Miho Nishizumi! Remember this! And one more thing..."** Erika's speech was interrupted when she heard shots and battle lulls. She spun around and looked in the direction she had just come from.

_"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"_ went through her head and she reacted immediately.

**"Clear for a Battle and start the machines!"** She screamed in command tone. Her eyes were torn with tension. She climbed up her tank and put on her goggles to protect for dust and wind.

**"Attention! PANZER VOR!"** Commanded her in a fast cry over the radio and the machines howled and immediately began to move.

_"Traitors...hold on Miho ... support is coming!"_ She thought and a queasy feeling spread into her stomach.

**"Fire only at my command!"** She commanded over the radio in a scratchy voice and immediately fell silent again, concentrating on her surroundings.

Maho POV

09:30 in the morning

Day 0

Maho was sitting in her commando bunker and in front of a huge map she had placed on the wall, studying the map carefully. She tried to determine the position of the opponent's fraction. Although it was impossible strategically, she could roughly determine the positions.

Her eyes wandered, in the small spot with mini flags where Erika and her unit were, in her inside she hoped that everything would go well.

_"I hope Erika can pull herself together and take Miho to a safer spot..."_ she thought and sighed in frustration.

_"Maybe I should have driven Koume or maybe myself there..."_ Guilty feelings towards Miho now spread, she knew that Erika and her little sister could not get along well with each other since the change of schools, anyway Erika was always very quick-tempered when it came to Miho. Strangely, Miho was very restrained and quite silent when it came to Erika.

_"Maybe something happened when they were roommates ..."_ Maho concluded and rubbed her hand through her dark brown hair "... I should confront Erika with that" she decided for herself and nodded in agreement.

Maho turned her gaze to the front door as she heard rapid steps come and the door was torn open.

**"Commander!"** Shouted Sheska, gasping for air, **"We have contact!"**

**"With Miho?!"**

**"No ... this contact is in front of our base!"**

Maho narrowed her eyes and responded immediately.

**"Occupy all defenses immediately, Man the tanks, Call all Soldiers to the defense!"** Commanded them and grabbed her Stg44 and checked the chamber. With a loud click she secured the rifle. She put on her steel helmet and went out to lead the fight.

Soldiers running in one direction, a loud roar sounded as the heavy tanks were brought to life. Maho looked at the defensive position and she ran to the MG stand to take a look on the enemy.

**"Who are the attackers?"** She asked hastily and secured her Stg44. She kept it at her hip and let her index finger on the trigger.

**"Spaghetti,"** the soldiers said as a codeword for Anzio, glancing over their sight and grain to the other side of the battlefield.

_"Anzai? So, brave I would not have appreciated you ..."_ Maho thought and had to grin. She looked through the binoculars and saw a jeep approaching.

Maho analyzed the people in the jeep and saw a blonde and a black-haired at the wheel and passenger seat and a person standing upright in the jeep.

**"I do not believe it now!"** Murmured Maho and her thoughts skipped.

_"One shot and this group is eliminated ... but I would not be so stupid Anzai ..."_ Maho looked through the binoculars again and now saw that a white pennant was tied to the radio antenna. Maho blinked a few times and stormed out of the MG shelter into the open and stood now without protection and watched as the jeep was on them.

**"No fire releases!"** Shouted Maho to her soldiers but did not turn away from the approaching jeep. Maho kept her Stg44 at the ready, if that was an ambush then Anzai would go with it.

Maho's eyes widened when she saw Anzai broadening her grin and raise her arm in the air and greeting her. Maho sighed and shook her head but had to giggle over that gesture.

_"She really takes this simulation seriously, though... your dork"_ She pinched the bridge of her nose and secured her Stg44, setting herself up to receive the guests.

The jeep slowed and turned half an arc as Anzai jumped down from her and landed in front of Maho. Maho heard some rifles being ripped open. Maho raised her hand to signal that everything was alright.

**"Ouch ... ouch ... but in the movies it looked easier ..." **Anzai remarked, brushing the dust off her uniform. She cleared her throat and stood in front of Maho, raising her hand stiff in the air again to greet Maho like a German WW2 Soldier.

**"Hail Nishizumi-san!"** She cried it out and Maho could not help but laugh it just looked too funny. Maho raised her hand and waved.

**"Anzai, we are in a simulation, not in dammed World War II,"** she said, taking down Anzai's arm. Anzai blushed at the touch and lowered her eyes.

**"I see ...?"**

**"No offense, but what do you want here? Without the white pennant this could have been your end only to your info"** Maho said now with serious voice and looked behind Anzai to the other soldiers in the eye to keep.

Anzai cleared her throat again, clearing away her negative thoughts and beginning euphorically.

**"Maho ... I mean Nishizumi-san, I want to make a deal with you, I want to join you and your glorious army, to get the win together."** Maho looked at her and saw her standing in front of her with a big smile but some drops of sweat on her Forehead formed.

**"Hmm"** Maho looked at her thoughtfully.

**"I ... I can offer you food, a large army of about 3,000 soldiers in addition to information we have collected, we also offer a spiked reconnaissance team...and..."** Anzai was talking faster and faster than Maho raised an eyebrow and only repeated **"Information?"**.

Anzai grinned because she knew that she now had the interest of Maho.

**"Yes, exactly information would that be something for you?"**

**"What kind of information?"**

Anzai grinned confidently now **"Maybe… Positions of possible opponents ..."**

**"Where?"** Maho shot into the eyes, which did not go unnoticed by Anzai.

**"Only in case of an alliance can I tell you everything ..."** she cheered but she saw Maho's eyes looking a little annoyed. **"But for the sake of goodness, I can give you a gift..."**

Maho narrowed her eyes and raised an eyebrow

**"A gift?"**

Anzai carefully removed a compass from her jacket and turned a little.

**"200 km from here, is the French faction"** they are the southwest and folded loud, the compass to. Maho looked alternately into the distance and on Anzai's fingers.

**"Koume take a recon tank and confirm that information"** Maho turned to her subordinates who immediately disappeared with three other tank soldiers in a PZKW II and drove in that direction.

**"This will take a while ... I invite you to spend time here, but should it be a feint..."** Maho threatened with the last words and went back to the shelter.

**"You will not be disappointed… I swear!"** Anzai called after her, turning around and giving the blond and black haired a thumbs up. The two just shook their heads and dropped into the seats.

_Miho POV_

_9:50 in the morning_

_Day 0_

Miho looked stressed on her map, she could not explain that they were too late, everything went according to plan, but then broke the axis of a truck and the next one had a flat tire.

Now the truck was about 5km away and awaited the return of Miho, who had decided to continue on foot. In any case, always safety was offered was Yukari's suggestion. Trust is good, but caution is better, and Miho agreed with that.

And now they wandered through the forest to the place Erika had given her. Miho wondered why they had set up camp in such a vulnerable spot, but Erika's words went through her mind again "... so I can spank your ass!" She felt the heat rising inside her. She swallowed hard once and tried to push that sentence out of her head.

_"I'm sure you're looking forward to her presence ... you do not have to make horny thoughts about that,"_ the voice teased her, but somehow this time Miho managed to ignore the voice or at least temporarily hide it.

Miho reached the edge of the forest which was fortunately covered with bushes so they could watch the situation. Miho tucked her head a bit through the leaves and saw ... nothing.

**"Uhm?"** Miho's jaw dropped as she saw the empty space. She immediately looked at her note whereupon she had scribbled the data from Erika and doubts came up in her. "Did I write down the correct coordinates?" Fear germinated in her. She let out a small scream as one hand tapped her shoulder. Eyes wide and panicked, she stared into Yukari's face, which looked at the note and then through the foliage.

**"Do you mean this is supposed to be an ambush?"** Yukari asked, staring at the opposite forest starts.

**"Well possible, but I cannot imagine that. Onee-Chan is always fair ..."** Miho defended her sister and stared at the opposite edge of the forest.

**"SHE maybe yeah..."** Yukari countered and scratched her chin.

**"You mean Erika would...?"** Startled at such a thought, Miho threw a shocked look at Yukari. She knew Erika, she was very grumpy and very spirited, but she was anything but sneaky or even lying.

Yukari just shrugged and sat down on the floor for a moment.

**"What now?"** She looked expectantly at Miho.

**"We could go into position and see if it is an ambush,"** said Miho, pointing with his finger at possible positions. **"We build the MG here so that you have everything at a glance"**

Yukari nodded briefly and stood up. **"If that's an ambush, which he's definitely Miho, then you have to spend a lot of drinks on us all,"** Yukari joked, but her gaze told Miho that she was very worried. Miho just nodded and did not say anything else.

When everyone was gathered and the MG was set up, they set off. Crouching, they ran across the stones and fallen trees that lay in the field and entrenched themselves. Miho was the only one left without any cover so she wanted to show that she is there, and that Erika could come out now. But nothing happened.

_"Maybe we are wrong..."_ Miho now sought cover behind a large rock and stood motionless as they held the map. There was a dull roar in the distance, and not a second later, a fountain of dirt splashed on Miho.

Miho's eyes widened, peering out from behind her rocks and flinching away as a few shots ricocheted off her rock. She dropped to the floor and curled into a ball.

_"Uh… She really seems to be mad at you,"_ the voice laughed in Miho's head. But Miho did not care about the statement because again and again grenades struck nearby.

**"FUCK! ERIKA STOP THAT! I'M SORRY OK?!"** Miho screamed hysterically against the war noise, she knew that it was pointless, but she could not think of anything better now. She clawed at her MP and was about to lift her up as a deafening noise blew the air and a thunder rumble separated a tree just 10 yards away.

Miho made herself smaller than she was before she wanted to crawl under the stone. Track squeals came closer and closer and Miho knew what kind of vehicle it was. She'd heard that sound so often in her old school. Tiger tanks.

_"Yukari was right..."_ she admits and started to cry. She did not know what hurt anymore the realization that her sister had tricked her or the fear of war.

**"ERIKA ... STOP! PLEASE!"** Miho screamed even more desperately with some sobs. She saw some shadows on the other side rushing towards her and she cringed even harder into a ball.

The footsteps grew louder, and finally they fell silent. Miho realized she was being dragged up and she looked into dark eyes, the face was covered by a mask. Miho raised her hands to signal that she was giving up, she did not want to, but her survival instinct was against her mind.

When she was dragged out of the defense, she saw that none of her comrades were taken out and a slight glimmer of hope glows in her.

**"ERIKA WHY YOU HAVE MADE THIS STUPID AMBUSH!"** she screamed in the direction of the Tiger tank, but her breath stopped as she saw the person sitting on the Tiger tank.

**"Miho?"** it sounded puzzled by the person on the Tiger tank.

**"E-Emi?"**

**"MIHO!"** Emi roared with joy and jumped down from the tiger and ran over to hug her tightly. Miho was perplexed and did not react to the hug until Emi started to let her go and Miho hugged her too.

**"WTF Emi that was close why can you shoot at us with your tanks?"** Said Miho in a reproachful tone but did not interrupt the hug.

**"I thought you were those Frenchmen, or worse, this alleged alliance between Kay and Darjeeling. Btw Kay is only with her because Darjeeling likes her"**, Emi said and started to giggle, winking at Miho.

**"Btw, what are you doing out there without tanks and everything?"** Emi asked, looking at the others from Miho's side.

**"We should be here to unite with Kuromorimine"** Emi's eyes widened and she looked around when she heard from Miho that her sister was nearby.

**"Uhm… Is everything alright?"** Miho looked at Emi skeptically because she looked around more violently.

**"Miho you can do me a favor, we would like to join your sister and you please put in a good word for us,"** said Emi hastily and took a pen in her hand and tore off a piece of her card and wrote something up.

**"Sign up if she agrees ..."** Emi leaned forward a bit and kissed Miho on the cheek, then turned away from her and spoke to her soldier.

**"Let's get out of here quickly!"** She commanded and scrambled up the Tiger tank

Miho watched speechless as the soldiers touched down on the tiger and the monster began to turn. Just in time as a grenade flew past the tiger. Miho looked where the shot came from and saw a train of tanks moving towards her. At the top she saw Erika leaning out of the hatch, watching the retreating Bellwall soldiers behind.

Miho waved to Erika shyly and startled when she saw the look of Erika. If a look could kill Miho would have fallen right at that moment. But there was something else in her eyes, a kind of pain she had never seen before.

_Erika POV_

_10:20 in the morning_

_Day 0_

Erika urged her troop to be faster when it happened, after all, it would be fatal if Miho had already fallen. Above all, it would be weird to explain to the commanders. "Yes, sorry Maho, Miho came too late and now she is out," or "The Tiger tank was too slow so we could not be there in time" Erika pictured more scenarios and the mildest thing she could have gotten punished would be cleaning latrines.

She heard that the firefight had stopped, and her stomach turned. She began to chew on her fingernails. The excitement was too extreme, and she needed a distraction.

_"No matter who killed you now Miho I will avenge you!"_ She swore and saw the end of the forest approaching. She saw a bald spot at the trees and wanted to immediately attack the enemy tanks. She directed her Tiger tank to it and went in wait.

Erika saw the tank it was a tiger she concluded that it would be Bellwall. Her gaze moved on to the right as she saw HER the leader hugging Miho...

_"WTF!"_ Thought Erika and took off her glasses and immediately lifted the binoculars. She saw how they talked to each other, completely informal and on Mihos face was a slight grin to see. Now, Erika saw the redhead restlessly looking back and forth and then looking in her direction. Erika saw that her eyes got bigger when she saw Erika. She must have seen her because Erika was anything but camouflaged.

She continued to watch what the two were doing and saw the redhead fiddling with Miho's chest and kissing her.

A pain crossed Erika's chest as she saw this and she felt like screaming at that moment, anger rose in her and sadness.

_"What's wrong with me, damn it!"_ She cursed inwardly and rubbed her left eye, because it started to hurt. She looked at her finger that was wet and shook her head. Nausea rose in her as she continued watching them and began to shake her head.

**"Advance to the bitch and give a warning shot, aim close to the Tiger tank!"** Erika hissed and her face twisted with a hateful look. Erika really had to think about who she called a 'bitch'.

The cannon barked and, as ordered, the grenade went past the tiger and drowned in the ground. Erika's tiger broke through the undergrowth. She watched as the soldiers of Bellwall disappeared, her gaze wandering to Miho and she felt nothing but contempt.

Erika rummaged around in her uniform and pulled up a map and threw it at Miho with contempt.

_"Where does this anger only come from?"_ Erika wondered and gave Miho first a sad and then a withering look.

**"12:00 noon is meeting!"** She hissed at Miho and immediately ordered her troops to turn around and return to base. Out of the corner of her eye, Erika saw Miho looking after her and immediately being surrounded by her soldiers.

**"Just now I have the answer...Miho is the Bitch!"** She swore softly in front of her and ignored Miho.

**Panzer Halt!**


	4. Weird Alliance?

It was not long before Miho came to the position, that Erika gave her, with the rest of the trucks and other tanks. She looked at her watch and was relieved that she had more than an hour to go to the meeting. As they drove past the sentry, Miho saw that she was being watched with suspicious looks.

"**That can still be weird..."** she murmured to herself and put on a small smile.

_"After all, you're close to HER,"_ Joked the voice in Mihos head, which caused Miho to moan out in frustration. Miho just wanted to ignore that disgusting voice, but it was almost impossible.

_"And SHE thinks you have asked HER via the radio channel to be silent…do you have any idea how to apologize to HER?!"_ Miho rubbed her eyes as pain pierced her stomach as she realized that this voice was right.

**"I'm not aware of any guilt, after all, it was your fault"** countered Miho slightly sourly to herself. She took care that nobody heard it.

_"Should I apologize to HER?! No problem! ERIRIN...I'M SUFFERING PLEASE TAKE MY BODY AND DO WITH ME WHAT YOU WANT TO PROVE I´M SORRY!"_ The voice in Miho's head roared so much that Miho got a headache. She winced as the pain got worse and worse.

**"Stop doing that! And just shut up!"** Miho hissed softly to herself. She got a cackle from the voice in her head.

**"Nishizumi-dono? Is everything alright?"** It came from the inside of the tank and Miho climbed back inside the steel colossus.

**"yeah, I think so..."** she said a little nervously, she knew from now on, she had no more command and now it was time to follow orders given to her.

**"Um...Saori? Please give the command that we hold here for now and wait for further orders from my sister. The ammunition and supplies can be brought to the camp"** she said with a serious look at Saori. She tapped her fingers on her knee and thought about what else to do.

**"Refuel the fuel on all vehicles and make sure we are ready to depart at a moment's notice..."** she said to herself and her eyes darted around thoughtfully. Inside the tank, all the other members exchanged glances from the confusion inside him. They had never seen Miho like this before, so thoughtful, unfocused and visibly worried.

**"Miho?"** Hanna asked, placing a hand on Miho's knee. The brunette looked at Hanna and blinked at her, as if she was rudely ripped from her thoughts.

**"You're not even yourself...what's wrong with you?" **Hanna inquired thoughtfully and in her calm manner, just waiting for Miho to get the answer.

_"Dear Hanna this dork here is unsure if she should tell her crush what she feels for her or continue to lie to herself"_ Miho heard the voice and, in that moment, Miho was glad that only she could hear the voice.

**"It's not bad, I'm just worried that it all works out and how it goes on with us and the Alliance because there was never such a thing"**, the brunette lied and put on an uncertain smile.

_"So, keep on lying...well it can only be… funny...hehe!"_ Said the voice sarcastically and with a spiteful chant which led to an annoyed sigh from Miho.

**"I think I should be getting ready to go to this meeting..." **Miho looked at her watch to be sure what time it was. But the hands were as before in the same position as they had previously looked at this.

**"Oh. No. That. IS. IMPOSSIBLE. OH. NO!" **She said stressed and gritted her teeth. She shook her arm to see if the clock was still running, but she stopped dead at the same time.

**"Quick! What time is it now?"** She asked hastily and looked at every questioning and seeking help.

**"It's five minutes before noon Miporin,"** Saori said, looking at her watch

**"Fuck! Fuck! FUUUUCK,"** Miho escaped as she opened the hatch and hastily heaved herself out. As she stood on the tank Miho looked around briefly to get an orientation. She jumped down from the tank and ran in the direction of Maho's shelter. Some soldiers frowned at Miho as she ran in one direction.

**"EY! You over there!"** A soldier screamed and Miho turned to the person who was screaming at her. Miho looked at her questioningly because she could not figure out why she was shouting at her now.

**"This is not a racecourse here behave yourself and move like a soldier!"** Snapped the soldier Miho and shook her head.

**"But, but...I have to..."** Miho tried to explain herself. The soldier spun around and her angry look made Miho wince. Nervously, she lowered her eyes and looked sheepishly at her feet. The soldier grunted once and left Miho.

_"This is going to be 'weird'..."_ Miho thought and continued on her way towards Maho´s bunker.

After several minutes Miho reached the shelter and opened the front door. She found herself in a wide corridor where a few soldiers ran back and forth, most with files under the arms with some running around with equipment.

Miho saw that there was a desk before the hallway bifurcated and an unpleasantly 'familiar' person sitting behind it, surrounded by two soldiers with MP 40s at their sides, ready to defend her Sister. Miho already marked them as sentries in her mind.

As Miho walked to this desk, she could see the nasty grin from the person who immediately sat upright on the chair and rested her head on the back of her hands.

Miho took a deep breath and stood in front of the desk. The guards looked suspiciously at Miho.

**"Hello soldier…the papers, please,"** the person in front of Miho said in a complacent tone, not taking her eyes off of Miho.

Miho did not know what she wanted, but as she thought about it, she flipped her hand into her breast pocket to retrieve her pay book. Miho flinched when one of the guards at Miho's hectic move raised the gun slightly. The person in front of Miho tore the booklet out of her hand and looked at it carefully.

**"Take off your cap right now! That's what a soldier does when he gets into a building!"** the soldier hissed in front of her, staring disapprovingly at her. Miho hastily took off her cap keeping it under her right arm at her side, she sensed that was some kind of payback for what happened in Kuromorimine.

**"Good,"** she said and looked at Mihos papers again. **"Nishizumi, Miho...allied...Rank...nothing yet...what a miracle"** she read to herself and grunted derisively as she read the rank.

Miho got impatient she knew that she was already too late and now this unnecessary bullshit caused her anger to boil ... Miho tapped nervously with her foot up and down watching a guard and a moment later the soldier behind the desk irritably turned to Miho: **"Problems?"**

Miho flinched and avoided eye contact with the guard and started fumbling with her fingers. The guard grunted contemptuously, ignoring Miho.

**"Why are you here now?"** Asked the person in front of her in a serious tone

_"As if she did not know why I am here,"_ Miho thought and took a deep breath.

**"Discussion with my sister...I mean with the Commander-in-Chief of the Army,"** Miho said as if she had memorized it ages ago.

**"A little late…but well what should you expect from you?"** said the controlling soldier smugly, leaning back and grinning mischievously at Miho.

She threw Miho's book in front of her on the desk and pointed to the hallway to her left.

**"Last door,"** she said without taking her eyes off Miho.

Miho reached for her papers but was grabbed by the soldier, which caused Miho to utter a painful quickening and she hissed in her face

**"We say here 'thank you' if you get help! Did you forget everything that you brought here?! Oh, forget it...just take off before you start crying in front of me!"** She let go of Miho and leaned back again, crossing her arms behind her head. Miho walked briskly down the corridor, fighting tears because the grip hurt a lot.

_"DO IT! Take out your pistol and give the bitch what she deserves!"_ Hissed the inner voice, letting Miho see the person who had just hurt her and make fun of her, Miho noticed her hand slowly opening a button on her uniform and reaching for the pistol. She shook her head and walked quickly to the door.

_"Sissy...let's finally grow some balls!"_ the voice cackled at that comment.

Miho was standing in front of the door which she somehow felt uncomfortable about her sister because she was too late and there were certainly others there.

_"But you know that SHE is there too,"_ said the voice and Miho swore that it was a touch of eroticism in pitch.

Miho sighed and knocked on the door but there was no request that she enter, she opened the door and ten pairs of eyes stared silently at her. She pushed herself into the room and quietly closed the door behind her.

_"OMG is this embarrassing!"_ She thought to herself and blushed a little. Finally, Maho interrupted the silence.

**"Ahh, you finally arrived Nishizumi-san!"** Miho flinched under the emphasis of her last name because Maho only used the imitation with her if she was really mad at her. Maho's angry look gave Miho an awful feeling in her stomach.

Her gaze wandered from Maho to Koume Akaboshi, who gave her a hearty smile, her gaze shifting to Sheska, who looked at her indifferently and immediately turned her gaze away and focused again on Maho, the next one was Anzai or as she preferred to call her would be Anchovy _"one sec why is she even here?!" _she thought to herself, then there was a free chair, before Miho could continue to look around she was interrupted by Maho with a serious tone: **"Do you need an invitation or will you sit down already?!"**

Miho hastened to the free chair and was about to sit down as her eyes fell on the legs of the person sitting next to her. Miho swallowed and her gaze moved slowly higher. She started shaking, her ears started ringing as they landed on the person's breasts, her heart began to race wildly, and immediately the heat shot into her cheeks. Her gaze continued to rise and she was suddenly black when she saw the steel blue eyes that seemed to pierce her adversely.

**"E-E-Eririn..."** Miho moaned softly, she slapped her hands over her mouth and looked at her shocked. Erika sighed and pinched her nose and shook her head. Miho sat stiffly on the chair, avoiding every glance towards Erika.

_"Man, you don´t let anything burn on, do you Miho!"_ The voice laughed in Miho's head. Miho cursed that voice cursing everything that went wrong so far.

**"Finally, since everyone is there, I'm going ahead with the meeting ..."** Mahon voice became quieter for Miho because she focused on not paying attention.

_"Why am I doing something so childish? What's wrong with me?!"_ Miho wondered in her thoughts. She thought hard about why she was always so weird in Erika's vicinity.

_"Tell her! Now!"_ The voice mingled in Miho's head and kept repeating it continuously. Miho shook her head and looked at Erika from the corner of her eye. Erika grabbed a water bottle and put it to her lips. Miho started to sweat when she saw Erika drinking the water, as she greedily inhaled the cool drink. As Erika dropped the bottle from her lips, the bottle made a smacking noise which caused Miho to feel some goose bumps.

A loud bang startled Miho, startled, she looked up to the source of the loud noise and saw how Maho had smashed her fist on the table and looked at her sourly.

_"Can I have your attention now?! Take care now Miho!"_ Maho hissed through her teeth and sat back down in her chair. Miho looked around and saw how all eyes were on her again. Her gaze wandered to Erika. Erika looked up at her with an eyebrow raised and derogatory. Miho immediately lowered her eyes and concentrated on following the conversation.

_"Very well, you've already got your attention... HAHAHA,"_ the voice in Miho's head laughed causing Miho to blush hard.

**"So, before we were interrupted..."** Maho's eyes remained on Miho as he began to speak. **"I have decided that before we initiate an attack, we will preserve our resources and slowly move up the front."** Maho stood up and hung a map on the longest wall in the room, and everyone present looked at it with surprise. Some landscape features were registered on the map and some self-drawn flags graced wild locations.

**"To answer your questions beforehand the flags, show the bases of our opponents and this information is one hundred percent sound. A big, big thank you to Anzai at this point,"** Maho said and gave Anchovy a small smile and started clapping her hands, the others present making their fists pound gently on the table so that there was a rhythmic knock.

**"Next point is that each of the commanders present here will be from different departments and therefore you will now get aliases for the radio traffic."** Maho said and sat down again on her place and took out a note from the mountain of other documents.

**"Koume You will take command over a Normal Tank Division Your position will be the East"** Maho said and looked at the map. **"Against Pravda, please be careful, it would be fatal to agitate Katyusha already...Your code for radio communications is Donau"**

**"Miho you take over the West, so far your opponents would be the French a merger of B/C Freedom and Maginot"** Miho looked at the map and saw the position she was supposed to take she was about twenty minutes away from the HQ. **"Like Koume you will take command over a normal tank department Your codename will be Weser"**

**"Erika you will command the Heavy Tank Division and you will secure the north for the time being,"** Maho said, looking at Erika. Erika looked away from Miho for a moment and looked Maho in the eyes. **"Thanks, Commander, I will not disappoint you,"** Erika replied immediately, turning her gaze back to Miho to watch her. Miho flinched when she heard the voice of Erika, she hoped that no one had seen.

Maho just nodded **"You get the codename Elbe and get ready for multiple tasks as soon as a new Commander for the North is ready,"** she added and turned to Sheska.

**"You will stay here and take care of the radio traffic as well as logistics and you Anzai will take over the reconnaissance"** said Maho and looked alternately at both until they simply nodded.

**"That is, it all for the moment, please go to your units and head to your defensive positions..."** Maho ordered and got up. Everyone else did the same and saluted Maho.

**"Miho and Anzai a word please"** Maho said and looked in two perplexed faces both nodding to Maho.

**"Anzai can you please wait outside the door I must first have a private conversation with Miho"** said Maho toneless and did not wait for a confirmation from Anchovy.

Miho stood stiff in her chair when she heard that when two hands touched her from behind and she jumped at once.

**"Do not stand in the way around even if you are puny as a Smurf, you make yourself wider than a giant"**, complained Erika as she pushed past Miho. Miho blushed immediately and immediately stepped aside to make room for Erika.

_"Well TELL HER finally! Your feelings are already turning!"_ Said the voice in Miho's head amused, which made Miho jump nervously from one foot to the other.

**"S-S-Sorry..."** Miho just said, avoiding the look of Erika. Erika looked at Miho for a moment and narrowed her eyebrows together and stomped away.

**"Miho!" **Maho shouted and Miho started to walk towards her.

**"Are you having trouble with her?"** Maho asked worried. Miho just shook her head and forced a smile on her face.

Maho moved to Miho and hugged her tightly.

**"I was worried that something had happened to you, why are you so late?"** Her tone sounded very worried.

_"My watch is broken and your guards are such assholes" _Miho would have preferred to shout out but she kept it to herself and turned her eyes to the floor.

**"It's alright. You're getting used to these soldiers' manners,"** Maho said, taking Miho's depressed mood as an answer.

**"I also heard that you already have a fight behind you? Who attacked you?"**

**"It was not really an attack on us. We just got mistaken with somebody..."** Miho countered, earning a surprised look from Maho

**"Mistaken?"**

**"Yes, with the Allies Kay's or Darjeeling's Force, it was Emi with Bellwall and they asked to join us,"** said Miho and Maho's stance suddenly became stiff and Miho saw Maho´s mind hard at work again.

She let go of Miho and went with heavy footsteps to her place and rummaged around in some papers until she produced a leaflet

**"M-Miho can you bring Anzai in please it's important I have to talk to her in private, I'll catch up with you later,"** she said with full concentration on the writing in front of her.

**"S-sure, Onee-san,"** Miho said irritably and went to the door as she pushed through, she saw Anzai leaning against the wall and lowered her eyes.

**"A-Anchovy? She wants to talk to you,"** Miho told the person standing opposite her and opened the door for her. Anchovy gave Miho a gentle smile and just said **"thank you"** as she did.

**"I'll go out and catch some air,"** Miho said after Anchovy, who gave her a thumbs-up.

Now Miho stood alone in the quiet corridor, which was pretty dark.

_"Why is the light muffled?"_ Miho wondered and walked slowly down the corridor she had passed through once before.

_"Where is the guard? What's going on here_**?!"** she asked herself when she was just before the turnoff.

When Miho wanted to move on, she was torn back into the dark, she wanted to scream but a hand was pressed to her mouth. She got panic and wanted to bite into the hand that kept her mouth shut but some fingers pressed her chin so that she could not open it.

_"WTF"_ she just thought and felt the hard impact on the wall which immediately hurt her shoulder. She gave a painful moan from her as she resigned herself and no longer against the attacker. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness but she could not recognize the face of the attacker. She felt as she was pressed harder and harder against the wall. Tears gathered in her eyes.

She felt a knee pushing between her legs. She tried again to make an outburst but the person leaned with all her weight against Miho so that she no longer had any strength to resist. Miho whimpered as she gave up.

**"Shhh"** came from the person and Miho recognized this voice her eyes shot up and she tried to recognize the person. Now the fragrance of the perfume came into her nose and now she was sure who it was. She stopped whimpering and stood still and stiff.

**"Can I take my hand away without you screaming?"** asked the dark person in front of her. Miho nodded and stayed as calm as she could, staring into the darkness in front of her. The hand slackened and the weight pressed against her released her.

It was a silent Mihos eyes were trying to get used to the darkness more and more she wanted to see the person who had attacked. She suspected that it was the person she believed was her but she wanted to make sure of a number.

**"E-Erika?"** Miho asked carefully the person in front of her but this gave no answer she only heard the heavy breathing.

_"You're kidding that's her voice and her smell are you thinking there are several such people who are so scowling and perfuming with such a sexy voice ?!"_ the voice in her head said stunned _"But I have to say she has ideas around to get your attention. "_

**"Pl-please say something..."** Miho said softly with a voice that was too high.

**"I thought I should keep my mouth shut?!"** the person countered in front of her and Miho flinched. Miho realized how a hand roughly grabbed her wrist, causing Miho to hiss in pain.

_"Ohhh yes, that touch is breathtaking, she does not think she could grab a little harder?"_ The voice in Miho's head purred, but this time Miho did not find the thoughts so exaggerated.

_"How am I supposed to explain that?!"_

_"How about the truth?"_

_"Hey...Erika I hear a voice in my head and I said it should be quiet not to you, you can talk to me as much as you want...wait a minute that's not right..."_

The voice in Miho's head began to laugh aloud

**"So, what now?!"** The person answers impatiently in front of her and slightly increased the pressure on Mihos wrist to signal that she should continue

**"S-Sorry Erika, I did not mean it that way...I meant someone else..."**

**"Who?"** Erika immediately said over Miho's word. Miho thought for a few seconds until she finally had something.

**"Emi…"** she said softly, waiting for the reaction.

**"Emi?"** Erika asked in an incredulous tone.

**"Yes..."** the grip on Miho's wrist became stronger in one-way Miho found the pain terrible but as of Erika came the thought that her soft hands closed around her wrist and squeezed them

**"Are you kidding me Smurf?!" **Erika hissed through her teeth.

**"No... I was so in my thoughts that I had talked to myself,"** said Miho, ashamed of this lie.

_"To start a relationship with a lie...very beneficial honest!"_ The voice replied in Miho's head sarcastic, emphasizing Miho's sense of guilt.

The grip eased until finally Erika's hand completely disappeared.

**"You talk to yourself?"** Erika replied irritated and Miho could imagine how Erika now stood in front of her hands on the hips a raised eyebrow and a derogatory smile on her face.

**"Every now and then...is not is it?"** She tried to joke and pretended to talk to someone.

_"Jo"_ tuned the voice into Miho's head.

**"You not!"** Hissed Miho and harvested a malicious laughter from the voice.

**"You're really weird Miho"**, Erika laughed and let go of her completely. She stepped into the dim light now and Miho saw that there was still some redness in Erika's face, was it anger or was it something else.

**"It's a weird alliance, is not is it?"** Joked Miho cursing herself for this shallow joke.

**"If you say so..."** Erika started walking.

**"Erika wait..."** Miho called too loud and Erika turned around and looked at her with a questioning look.

_"SAY IT FINALLY TO HER!"_ The voice now scolded and repeated it all the time.

**"I ...uh..."** Miho averted her eyes from Erika and blushed very strongly she was bobbing with nervousness on her feet

_"I can't do that!"_ She whimpered in her thoughts

_"NO NO NO NO RETREATHER NOW!"_ the voice was constantly complaining but Miho's decision was firm.

**"Sorry again because of the misunderstanding I would never say anything to you... at least not in front of other people"** said Miho and wanted to end it with a joke.

**"I…Understand..."** Erika looked at Miho appraisingly and shrugged, she turned back to go as Miho called her name again. Annoyed, she turned around again and saw that Miho held out a fist to her. She looked at the fist and then questioningly at Miho's face.

**"A good comradeship!"** Miho said a little shrilly and smiled at her a little.

Erika grunted for a moment and came to Miho she clenched her fist and hit hers softly against Miho's.

**"Good comradeship...do not screw it up Miho"**, she said and walked away from Miho. Miho could have sworn that Erika was blushing when her fists clashed.

_"A start!"_ She said in her mind and took a deep breath.

**"Miho?"** Came from Anchovy who was in the door of the meeting room

**"I'm coming!"** She shouted and made her way back to Anchovy and Maho.

**Panzer Halt**


	5. Only comrades?

_**AN: Hey guys, yes, I´m still alive ^^ I want to sincerely apologize to you that the update did not work out as I imagined ... too many strokes of fate at once and yes, it is all represented... I do not want to bore you with Details because you want to continue reading the story**_

_**Have fun with the chapter and again I'm really sorry for the absence**_

**Chapter 4: Only comrades?**

Erika stood still as her eyes bored into the light brown ones of her victim, inside her was the anger that had built up. Too bad for Miho that she was getting the full brunt of that anger.

_"I have an argument with her anyway,"_ Erika thought as she saw the small trembling person in front of her.

**"Pl-please say something..."** it came softly from Miho. She saw how the little brunette had a fearful attitude.

_"I will not let you get away with that so easily",_ Erika decided, she wanted to teach the little girl a lesson she would never forget

**"I thought I was to keep my mouth shut!"** She hissed furiously in front of her and saw the success as Miho flinched. Erika's face was iron-hard, but inside she was glad it had such an effect. As Miho gave an anxious moan Erika had to laugh out loud inside.

Erika stared intently at Miho as she saw how Miho's eyes flitted wildly in panic, as if she had an inner conflict or was struggling with a thought.

**"So, what now?!"** She tightened her grip a little tighter on Miho's wrist and saw that Miho's eye twitched slightly in pain. Miho slowly opened her mouth.

**"S-Sorry Erika, I did not mean it that way...I meant someone else..."**

_"Yeah, sure!"_ Erika was thinking so much why Miho was trying to hide something from her and a thousand questions arose in her.

**"Who?"** She exclaimed, although she did not really want to know that. She saw how Miho thought a second too long.

**"Emi,"** the brunette said succinctly what aroused Erika's curiosity.

„**Emi?"**

_"Why are you lying to me, Miho...I mean we're not friends...more... but I do not deserve to be lied to...not even by you."_ Disappointed, these thoughts went through Erika but they turned into rage because Emi already had some conflicted theme between them.

**"Yes..."** Miho said meekly. Erika began to channel her anger and increased the power around Miho's wrist. Minho winced at the pain from her wrist.

**"SAY FINALLY THE GOD DAMMIT FUCKING TRUTH MIHO!"** Erika yelled at the little brunette in her thoughts but her face remained unchanged.

**"Are you kidding me smurf?!"** Erika hissed at her and gritted her teeth in anger. She let her anger run wild because she saw Miho was deep in her own thoughts and what was muttering to herself, total ignoring her.

**"No... I was so in my thoughts that I had talked to myself,"**

_"OmG...is she…is she insane?!"_ Erika thought to herself. She let go of Miho's wrist and stared at her with a questioning look.

**"You talk to yourself?"** Erika asked confused, she wanted to be careful and not risk a nervous breakdown, if it was true, what she feared. She wanted to do as normal as usual so that Miho did not realize she was going to worry about her now. She put on a scornful smile and put her hands on her hip.

_"Every now and then...just happens sometimes right?"_ She saw Miho speak with her shoulder and put on a goofy smile. Erika studied her face and her only thought was _"OMG she does it in the funny way to cover up...that's kind of…cute…WTF...what am I thinking?"_

**"You not!"** Miho hissed and Erika could not help but smile, luckily it was too dark so Miho could not see that she had managed to turn the anger into a grin. Erika took a few deep breaths to gather and make her face hard again.

**"You're really weird Miho"** Erika tried to say normal but she could not help but laugh. She stepped into the dim light and saw that Miho was staring at her with wide eyes.

_"Why are you staring like that?"_ Thought Erika and she remembered what she thought about Miho a few seconds ago. That she was cute...in Erika panic rose and she felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave immediately.

**"It's a weird alliance, isn´t it?"** Miho tried to joke but this time it was anything but joking for Erika it hurt a little.

_"So, you think about us all as partners...disappointing...fine…"_ Erika reflected disappointed in her thoughts. She took a deep breath, turned around slowly, and started walking.

**"If YOU say so..."** she exclaimed disappointed by that simple fact.

**"Erika wait..."** Miho shouted too loud and Erika stopped immediately and turned around.

_"What is coming now?! Wait...did she really call me with my name and not use that stupid nickname?!"_ she asked herself, looking questioningly at Miho with wide eyes.

**"I...uh..."** Miho's gaze dodged Erika's. Miho rocked on her feet and she saw the little brunette in her mind building the words together. Erika found the behavior very strange so she did not know Miho at all.

**"Sorry again because of the misunderstanding I would never say anything to you...at least not in front of other people"** Miho grinned a little embarrassed. Erika blinked a few times as she broke the last remark in her head again.

_"WTF. Miho what does that mean?"_ Were Erika's only thoughts as she read the last part of Miho's sentence in thought.

Erika now looked appraisingly at Miho if she wanted to annoy her but Mihos face she recognized the seriousness in it. She shrugged and took a deep breath

**"I… Understand..."** it just came out monotonously out of Erika as she continued on her way. She urgently had to blow up. As a massive headache slowly made itself known.

**"ERIKA!"** Miho called again, too loud and now she was annoyed and wanted to scream at the little what she wanted to hell again but she saw how Miho held out a fist to her and had an embarrassed smile on her face.

**"A good comradeship!"** The little one said in a shrill voice. Erika looked at her in surprise.

Erika looked at the fist that was offered to her and then immediately in Mihos face to see if she was serious

_"No matter what you plan to do Miho, or why you are so funny in my presence ... please pull yourself together!"_ Thought the blonde and put on a small, gentle smile. She clenched her fist and gently bumped it against Miho's.

**"Good comradeship...do not screw it up Miho"** She said with a serious undertone to share her thoughts with Miho. A strange feeling spread through her as she touched Miho's fist. She felt her cheeks getting warmer and warmer. She began to breathe a little faster, she tried to suppress it as much as possible.

Erika noticed how Miho struggled to see her face through the dusk of the corridor, panic ran through her and she turned around quickly and began to move away.

_"Damn, what's wrong with me?"_

When she reached the entrance, she wanted to turn around again to take a look at Miho, maybe even wish her good luck, but she heard the door to the meeting room open and this weird Italian pasta eliminator called Miho's name. Erika shook her head and left the shelter as fast as she could.

Erika stood by her tank, staring thoughtfully at him. It was not the thoughts of the battles to come, if there was one, she did not fool herself, she knew that everyone was going to stake her territory first. Maybe there would be small battles but no major operations, of which she was rock solid.

But what she did dins odd was the behavior of Miho, it was weird and that was the understatement of the year. The constant staring at these not funny jokes she made and the blush as if she always had a fever.

**"I want to be able to read your thoughts now"**, Erika said as a hand gently grabbed her shoulder. Erika head shot to the hand and saw the friendly face of Koume who was giving her a happy smile.

**"Do you think about the battle? Well, I'm sure we can handle it well enough"** she said, taking her hand off Erika's shoulder and staring at her euphorically.

**"I did not think of that..."**

**"You Don't?"**

Erika shook her head and began to chew on her fingernail.

"In any case you are nervous"

**"Ha…What makes you think so?"** Asked the blonde confused and her blue eyes stared at Koume penetrating and surprised.

"You always chew on your fingernails when you are nervous"

**"Oh ?!"** Erika exclaimed as she saw that she was chewing on her fingernail. It had become such a routine that she did not even notice it when she did that. Koume chuckled as she saw Erika's face as she realized what she had done and immediately dropped her hands behind her back.

A short silence arose between the two.

_"I should ask her..."_ thought Erika, stepping from one leg to the other.

**"I should be on my way Erika-san, I still have a few miles ahead of me"** Koume said and turned around.

**"Uhm..."** Erika brought out and got the full attention of Koume again.

**"Yes?"**

**"I have a question..."** Erika asked a little nervously and beckoned Koume to her. Koume stepped closer to Erika and stared at her now with a serious look.

**"Yes?"** She asked encouragingly as Erika again stared at her silently. She saw that Erika mentally put her question together.

**"But that stays among us ok?"** Koume blinked a few times and nodded in agreement to Erika. Erika once looked around to be sure that they were among themselves.

**"Don´t you think the way Miho behaves is weird?"** Erika asked almost too softly so that Koume had to put the sentence together herself.

**"What do you mean Erika?"** Her voice was a little louder than Erika's.

**"Do not shit so loud!"** Erika hissed at her in a whisper-ending tone and looked around for being alone. Koume looked worriedly at Erika.

**"Well, didn´t you notice anything at the meeting?"**

**"Please help me to understand this."**

**"Well ...you behave, she keeps staring at me..."**

Koume frowned and reviewed the meeting. It all seemed normal to their senses, when one spoke all looked at the person speaking. She scratched her head when she came to the conclusion that there was nothing unusual.

**"I do not think she has been intentionally staring at you Erika-san,"** Koume said uncertainly but was not one hundred percent sure. After all, she did not keep an eye on Miho the whole time.

**"And behaving...well, you two have a past that did not go very well,"** Koume soothed the blonde but hit granite.

**"That's why you smile with a jerky grin all the time? Come on, let's get started, it's something that looks like something..."** Erika narrowed her eyes and got a thoughtful expression. Koume knew that expression it was Erika's, anyone or something conspires against me 'expression and she sighed and shook her head.

**"And that constant blush..."** Erika grumbled to herself. Koume had to laugh out loud what tore Erika from her thoughts again.

**"Oh Erika-san, listen to yourself, it sounds like Miho is planning a plot against you. I think it must be something else"** still laughing at Erikas sentence, she turned away from Erika and started walking to her unit.

**"What would you think that someone does all this with you and in your presence?"** Erika hissed after her now what some soldiers took the attention.

Koume turned around and gave her a wink and shout to her. "I would think that the person has a crush on me" she waved goodbye and left an open-mouthed Erika standing alone.

_"Miho has a crush on me? Ha good joke Koume"_ thought Erika and started to laugh.

**"Good joke, Koume!"** She called after her friend.

_"Me and the little Smurf...hahaha...oh man Koume saved my mood"_ thought Erika and laughed out loud again. A soldier stopped and looked at Erika skeptically. Erika caught herself again and stared at the soldier she cleared her throat and immediately began to complain.

**"Stop your lazy standing and staring at people! Setup your equipment and be ready to get marching or I'll let you dig up and cleanse the latrines with your spoon!"** She immediately yelled, and the soldier took his legs in his hands and disappeared.

_"Me and the baby..."_ the thought pursued her now, she smiled at that thought.

_"What does that have to mean for a pet name...hahaha...Mika or Nishizumi...hahaha ... or EriMiho...hahaha..."_ Erika climbed on her tank and put on her radio headphones. She made sure her crew was there and was ready to move out. She poked her head out of the hatch.

_"Although...EriMiho does not sound bad as a pet name..."_ she bit her lower lip as she realized what her thoughts were spinning towards.

_"WTF! Where does that come from?"_ She opened her eyes and rejected the idea by distracting herself when she asked about the status of her force on the radio.

As she pulled away, she saw Miho climbing into her Tank and turning to her and giving her a shy smile. Erika stared at her in astonishment and realized how she blushed a bit.

_"I would think that the person has a crush on me,"_ she repeated in her thoughts Koume´s words, she noticed how heat rushed into her cheeks. She pulled her cap a little lower to avoid showing off too much of her red face. She put her hand to her temple and saluted to Miho.

_"Crush ... yeah right Koume ... she's just a stupid smurf… no more"_, Erika thought and lied to herself, she shook her head and focused on her mission.

_Sheska POV_

**"Why am I the one stuck with this stupid task?!"** Sheska moaned in frustration as she leafed through the manual on the gigantic funk apparatus in the HQ.

She had thought that she would fight with everyone at the front commanding her own army but when she learned that she was responsible for the logistics and radio communications of the main base, she was very disappointed.

She turned the button on the radio in frustration and the slight noise became a shrill whistle. She was startled by the loud sound and pulled her headphones down.

**"You all can do this crap alone,"** she yelled at the device and stomped toward the exit of the room. The door jumped open and a blonde soldier in another uniform forced herself inside.

Sheska stopped in her motion and opened her eyes wide.

**"What the hell?!"**

**"Hi Francesca, nice to see and meet you here"** the blonde said joyfully and shook her hand.

**"Uh...yeah...thanks...who are you?**" She stuttered and looked at the blonde to make sure that she didn´t know this person yet.

**"Oh, sorry, my name is Hina, you can call me Capriccio like everyone else,"** beamed the blonde at Sheska, her green eyes sparkling with joy.

**"That's not much shorter..."**

**"Does it have to be shorter?"**

**"Hmm...probably not...But what are you doing here?"** Sheska asked curiously, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her left eyebrow.

**"Wait..."** Carpaccio said, pushing past Sheska and turning on the radio button. The loud sound became a quiet rush. Sheska stood there with her mouth open and watched that happen.

**"So, it's better...To answer your question, I'm here to support you and provide some mood for our soon-to-be-fighting troops,"** she said beaming and sat down on a vacant seat on the radio.

**"Mood?"**

**"Yes...heat up, for example. So that they have more morale to fight and accomplish more, etc."**

**"You mean propaganda?!"**

**"Hey, hey gently, do not use so nasty words I prefer to prefer entertainment show"** Carpaccio raised her hands in a defensive posture to show that she was not planning any bad things.

**"Have you already made contact with the armies?"** She asked curiously and saw a notebook lying next to the telephone where it was not on it.

**"The shit does not work!"** Sheska swore and made a derogatory gesture to the device.

**"Can I?"** The blonde asked and took off her uniform jacket until she was sitting in front of her in a white tank top. Her dog tag dangled from her cleavage.

**"Only if you can do that..."** said Sheska scornfully but was interrupted by a radio message.

**"Bloody hell! Here is Weser 1 please come in HQ...end"** Came the annoyed voice of Erika from the radio. Sheska stared open-mouthed at the radio again. She turned her gaze to Carpaccio and pointed a finger at her and the radio. She was unable to find the right words.

**"Don´t you want to answer?"** Carpaccio asked cheerfully, beaming at Sheska.

**"Yes...no...but...I..."** Sheska stammered and did not know what to do at the moment. She saw Carpaccio rolling her eyes and picking up the microphone.

**"Here's the HQ, hear you good Weser 1...end,"** she said without taking the grin off her face.

**"What took you so damn long?! Who is at the other end? ...end?"** Erika gasped annoyed at the other end

**"Look and hear to this,"** she said to Sheska and winked at her.

**"Sorry darling I cannot give my personal data unfortunately because the radio is probably heard from everyone else and I'm not for everyone to have darling, but if you come to HQ you may like to run me on a date...Weser 1...end"** breathed Carpaccio erotically into the microphone and started to giggle as she stopped talking. Sheska blushed and was also in a panic because she could grind it down as Erika at the other end was screaming and raving.

A long noise echoed through the room. When finally the voice of Erika came from the radio once more.

**"What the hell...I...who?...OMG... no, never you..."** Erika stammered completely confused about the radio.

**"Um ... I do not want to disturb the strayed...but here is Elbe 1 we have arrived and now building our defenses on...umh you have fun and um...end...I think" **came Mihos short report on the radio her voice sounding very sad and very disappointed.

**"Understood Elbe 1 keep us on our baby,"** said Carpaccio, grinning even more.

**"Miho?**" Came Erika's voice completely dumbfounded.

**"Um ... I mean Elbe 1...can you hear me? Uhh just to make that clear, no one flirts here!"** Came Erika's voice completely hastily in the compulsion to give an explanation.

**"I have ears Eri...I mean Weser 1..."**

**"My dear viewers welcome in the newly invented new show 'relationship crisis on the front' I am your presenter..."**

**"HERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!"** Erika screamed over the radio, interrupting Carpaccio.

**"And I thought we could become friends again..."** came the disappointed voice of Miho over the radio. Sheska covered her stomach laughing that annoying Carpaccio was too awesome.

**"Denial at war, at the front oh my revered spectators what's next..."**

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Erika screamed and turned to Miho.

**"Comradeship first Miho..."**

**"Oh, there's something going on! What will it become? Friendship or even love? Stay tuned for the drama on the front..."**

**"IF I CATCH YOU, I KILL YOU BY MYSELF! THAT I SWEAR TO EVREYONE!"** Erika shouted and a long beep could be heard what was going on in a noise.

Sheska could not stand, she slumped down on the floor and she had tears in her eyes with laughter.

**"Do you see? No propaganda just entertainment?"** Carpaccio said cheerfully, looking down at Sheska.

She stood up after laughing for a while and nodded.

**"I'll get coffee for us, do you want milk and sugar?"** Sheska asked because she needed some fresh air.

**"Please Francesca Black, thank you"** say Carpaccio lovely.

Sheska turned to her with a grin **"Just call me Sheska"**

**"Ok, thanks."** Carpaccio gave her a thumbs up and turned to the radio.


	6. A New Verdun

_**AN: Hey people happy new year i wish you all. And no, the story is not dead ;-) I hope you continue to have fun with the story as before.**_

**Chapter 5: A New Verdun**

**Panzer Vor!**

_**Miho POV:**_

The heavy tracks dug deep into the ground as a huge mass of medium-heavy and light tanks roared through the green meadows and over narrow streams.

Miho put her head out of the cupola and looked around for the enemy. Again, and again she looked at the map to determine the position where they were supposed to go.

**"Commander?"** came out of the radio, which made startled Miho, because she was very tense and concentrated on her task to determine their position.

**"Y-Yes?"** she said, slyly, slowly grasping again.

**"I ask for permission to go to recon the area,"**said one female soldier over the radio, and Miho's gaze wandered to the three CV-33 tankette she used as a scout tank when the hatch opened in her corner of her eye a female soldier stretched out her head and looked at Miho.

**"Understood, be careful please!"** Miho replied over the radio and nodded at the soldier.

The soldier nodded and disappeared inside the small tank, and the three little tankettes sped away from the group, each of them moving in a different direction.

Miho took a deep breath and looked at the map with a small smile on her face and studied it again.

She saw her drawing on the maps where she had drawn the positions of the other groups. Koume who had to compete against Pravda...

_"If I were honest I would have sent Anchovy or Me to Pravda...not that I don't trust Koume but Pravda is known for cruel tactics that can quickly lead to defeat of their opponent_..." she thought, and it grieved her, she scratched her chin as she thought as she had fought against the concentrated force of Pravda in the Tournament.

Her gaze wandered to the position of Erikas position... Her breath suddenly began to get faster and a heat rose into her cheeks as she saw the small symbol in heart shape next to the names.

_"When... When did I do that?"_ she asked herself in her thoughts, blinking in disbelief a few times.

_"In the subconscious you made it, you little shit"_ replied the voice in Miho's head joyfully. Miho shook her head.

_"You can continue to deny yourself... But even your subconscious knows that you are on this girly that you are totally in love with her and even that is still understated! I know you would like to rip the uniform from her body and kiss her, caress her and inhale her scent... they taste..."_

_"ENOUGH!" _Miho began to sweat her eyes were wide open and she became warmer than in her head the pictures of Erika appeared in various situations.

_"Why are you doing this? Why do you say that I supposedly have feelings for Erika Itsumi? She can't even stand me... it was hard to build a kind of camaraderie with her... Please leave me alone with the thing of Erika Itsumi… Please!" _Miho's eyes filled with tears as she voiced the plea. In Miho's view, Erika was very Icey towards her and dismissive.

_"NO!"_the voice screamed in Miho's head, and Miho felt the voice become even more annoying than before.

_"You're even more stupid than I thought!"_the voice continued._"That's so typical Miho Nishizumi GUTLESS and always running away! Have you ever told her what you feel for her? no! Did you apologize to her when you let her down? no! HAVE YOU EVER ASKED HER ABOUT HER FEELINGS AFTER YOUR LEFT THE GODDAM SCHOOL? OF COURSE NOT! DAMN IT MIHO NISHIZUMI DO NOT BE SUCH A SELFISH ASS!"_Miho got such a severe headache that she lost her map and grabbed her head. Her eyes came a little out and she didn't need a mirror to know that her eyes were bloodstained she sunk her fingers into her hair and pressed her fingers so tightly against her head to make the pain somehow more bearable.

**"Shit… Miho what's going on?"** it came out of the tank as the map fell into the tank, at the same time the hatch opened to the right of Miho and Yukarie jumped out and crawled to Miho to help her. Their tank stopped like the whole column.

_"Please stop with it please… please… please!" _Miho pleaded quietly in front of her the air away so strong were the pain.

_"I'VE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU"_shouted the voice into her head, and Miho got another sharp burst of pain that made her howl. Tears broke out from Miho's eyes, which Miho believed should have been out of blood, because they burned like fire as they made their way down their cheeks.

_"IF YOU BELIEVE I LET IT TO YOU TO MAKE AGAIN SELFISH TRADES..."_

_"... d… i..."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"I... do... i..."_

_"Speak more clearly!"_

**"I… do… it..." **Miho breathed so quietly that no one could understand it. The pain immediately subsided; it was as if nothing had happened. Miho looked in panic at her comrades, they looking at her anxiously and didn't understand what had just happened.

**"Miho what... What was that?"** asked Yukarie anxiously, hugging the brunette caringly.

**"I have no idea,"** said the brunette, breathing a little heavier than normal, forcing herself to a small smile.

**"But I'm much better off. You don't need to worry it might be a panic attack... you know the stress and so on..."** Miho lied to her friends and she had a bad conscience. But what else was left for her? Should she tell them that a voice in her head drove her mad just because of the repressed feelings for Erika Itsumi?! They would think they are cosy and they avoid or worse they throw them out of the Senshado they put into an institution and and...

**"You should rest more,"** Hannah said caringly, gently stumbling over Miho's head as a mother comforts her daughter.

**"Yes-yes I might do that, after we've gone into position, I'll rest a little bit,"** Miho said gently, leaning her head against the shoulder from Yukari, she was glad she was there because she really needed her friends now.

**"How far do we have come since we left from HQ?"** asked Saori and Miho panicked where is her map... she swirled around to search the map, the driver's hatch pulls open and Mako stretched out her hand with the map.

**"MAKO!"** Hannah laughed and picked up the map and handed it to Miho. Miho beat the map up and determined her position by briefly following the environment.

**"I think we're here in this position at the moment..."** Miho said and records their position on the map. An unpleasant silence germinated. Miho looked up and looked at the different faces, but no one answered the gaze.

**"Um... what's going on?"** asked Miho and got no answer she followed the gaze of Yukari who looked hard at the map and her gaze fell on the position of Erika position with the small signs of a heart on it...

Miho screamed in terror and grabbed it with both arms before she almost ripped apart the map. Her head and face were completely taken over by a heavy blush, her hands began to sweat, her heart began to race.

_"Think, Miho, think how I can justify this," _she panicked. She was unsure how her friends would be around her if they knew she was gay…

"Stop right now, am I gay at all? i... i... I have no idea what I am..." She was ripped from her mind when she was grabbed by two hands that landed on her shoulder. She looked up and saw the kind smile of Hannah. Saori looking a little bewildered but she gave Miho a warm smile as well. And Yukari put an arm around Mihos shoulder and beaming at her.

**"Who would have thought that? Nishizumi-dono is keen on girls,"** Yukari said, trying to drown out the rather awkward silence.

**"Am I?"**

**"I confess to you that I would have chosen a different person than THE one in your stake, but where love falls,"** Yukari sighed jokingly when she saw Miho's stunned face.

**"Love? Stop right now in the moment..."**

**"But maybe Nishizumi-dono also has a fetish in masochism,"** Yukari annoyed her as she peeked Miho into the ribs with the other hand.

**"Please what?!"**

**"I have to agree with you Yukari I think that Itsumi is also a terrible broom... which has not only hair on the teeth, but barbed wire..."** Saori said thoughtfully and scratched the back of her head and got laughs from all her friends, even Miho had to giggle a bit at that.

**"You could have told us that, Miho... that you were hunting for girls"** Hannah said in her calm manner. Miho looked embarrassed at her hands.

**"'I don't even know if I'm attracted to girls at all... but if it would be like that would it change something... Our friendship?"** asked Miho, in an uncertain voice, clutching the map a bit more tightly with every second, because she didn't really want to hear the answer. What if they were offended by me? What if they break off our friendship? What if... Thousands of questions were running by Miho at the moment as she waited for her friends to tell her.

Everyone looked at each other with a smile and nodded at each other until Yukarie finally spoke up.

**"Miho, no matter who or what you are attracted to, that's irrelevant, you are and will remain our friend"** Yukari gently hugged the brunette to take the tension away from her but Miho was so tense that she started sobbing and tears moving their way across her cheeks.

**"You... You guys are the best!"** said Miho with a smile on her face that was full of joy and gratitude. There were no more words to say, Miho knew that she could rely on her group of friends no matter what.

Miho had ordered to set up the defensive positions a bit different this time after her first time experience; she moved the medium and heavy tanks into the nearby forest to take advantage of the surprise effect. A small hill offered the Perfect MG post to suppress advancing infantry while also giving the few anti-tank guns they had a good view further down the hill they had trenches dug to give the infantry soldiers a chance to take cover. She had her command shelter fitted in the immediate vicinity. It wasn't until the radio was set up that Miho put her belongings in the small bunker. It wasn't much that she had brought with her, just a change of a uniform some socks as well as underwear and the usual cleaning utensils.

She was about to spread her map when Saori entered her shelter.

**"Hey Miporin I just wanted to say that the cables have been connected for the radio"** she beamed about the work done. Miho gave her a warm smile and nodded at her. She turned to the radio and tried to get a reception. Except for a whistle and noise, she couldn't get it. Saori giggled in her thoughts.

**"Let me help you Miho,"** she said softly, coming to the radio. She turned on some buttons and it was a voice to hear Miho the redness rising in her face.

Saori looked out of the corner of her eye as Miho became increasingly stiff the longer, she listened to the conversation.

**"... but if you come to HQ you are welcome to run me on a date... Weser 1... over,"** said the voice from the radio in an erotic voice and Miho could not believe what she was hearing since she was hundred percent sure that Erika was on the other line but the other person told her at the moment nothing but what was worse she flirted over the radio.

She didn't hear exactly, but a stammer of Erika and a pain passed through her.

_"I'm too late..."_

_"There is certainly a logical explanation for this,"_the voice in Miho's head said in an uncertain tone.

Miho shook her head and grabbed her radio and started talking.

**"Um ... I do not want to disturb the conversation ... but here is Elbe 1 we have arrived and are currently building our defense at the assigned location ... umh you have fun and um ... end ... I think"** she tried to say as normal as possible, but she realized that the sentence was completely imbued with sadness and disappointment.

**"Damn it..."** She cursed silently and looked at Saori, who looked at her pityingly.

**"Understand Elbe 1 keep us on the running little sexy"** came from the radio and Miho immediately wanted to end the radio contact when Erika's voice addressed her directly.

**"Miho?"**

She thought if she wanted to confront Erika but at the same moment as she wanted to speak, Erika's voice came again

**"Um ... I mean Elbe 1 ... you can hear me? uhh just to make that clear, no one was flirting here!"** Erika spoke hastily as if she didn't have time and that confused Miho completely.

**"I have ears myself Eri... I mean Weser 1..."** Miho couldn't hold it anymore she collapsed and wept bitterly. Luckily, no one heard this over the radio only Saori, who now hugged her, to calm down her friend after she collapsed.

_"I'm too late..."_ Again, Miho got mentally and didn't notice that she was shirking it up in front of her. Saori hugged her more firmly she knew the signs of a broken heart and Mihos was definitely broken. Secretly, she cursed Erika about her behavior, but kept it to herself.

**"My dear viewers welcome in the newly invented new show 'relationship crisis on the front' I am your presenter..."** it came out of the radio and Saori wanted to turn it off immediately, but Miho prevented her from doing so and clung more firmly to Saori.

**"HERE IS NO RELATIONSHIP!"** Erika roared over the radio and Miho took that even more. She sobbed a few times before getting through to confront Erika.

**"And I thought we could become friends again..."** Miho said with disappointment but she waited for no response she turned off the radio right after. She kept an eye on the radio and leaned on the table where the radio was on.

_"Fuck you, Erika!"_ she cursed inwardly, and the anger rose in her.

_"And Fuck you too you other voice from before"_ she noticed that she was more and more out of contention.

_"Hey you damn voice you have nothing to say about the sunshine Erika Itsumi huh? Its over!"_ Miho pinched her eyes and waved back and forth on her feet.

_"There must be another logical explanation..."_ the voice started but Miho roared back inwardly

_"An explanation? here you have one... I came too late and she is flirting with the other Bitch now you can at least leave me alone!"_

The voice in her head was silent but Saori broke the silence

**"Miho…"**

**"Hmm?"** brought Miho out without looking at her, she didn't want to let out her anger on one of her friends, her frustration was still there though so she bit her lower lip and took a deep breath and counted down from ten to calm down.

**"Please Saori leave me alone for now..."** said Miho quietly and gritted her teeth and tried to sound as nice as possible.

**"Miho... I just want you to know that I am there for you... no matter what happend"** Saori said carefully, before she turned around to walk out of the bunker. Miho remained silent and stared at her Radio. When she heard the door click, she clenched her fists and slammed them on the table with full force.

_"I don't understand why is this hurting me so much... I should be glad that someone finally found her… or not?!"_ she asked herself in her thoughts and let her tears run down her cheeks.

_"I hate this feeling!"_ she cursed in her thoughts and decided that she would only take care of this war and nothing more.

Deep inside, she heard her voice sigh and say to her in a contemptuous voice, _"You're such an idiot."_

_**Yukari POV**_

Yukari was in her element; she euphorically expanded the defensive position. The soldiers came to her to ask her for advice. She looked at an MG under her watch and immediately pondered how she could make the nest even more effective.

_"If we could spend another trench on the left and place some anti-tank weapons, we would be impenetrable..."_ She went through it mentally when she left the nest and looked at the condition of the rest of the emplacements.

She sprinted from one MG nest to the next and on and kept an eye on the sector.

**"Put a few bushes here and put up a Pak in there that would stop a whole army..."**

**"Yukari"** she was ripped out of her mind when she heard her name swirling around and saw Saori sadly approach her. Yukari said nothing but looked at her anxiously.

**"It's Miho... it is..."** Saori began but was interrupted by Yukari. She grabbed her by the shoulders and immediately began to pierce Saori with questions.

**"What about her? Is she doing well? Is she hurt? What happened?"**

**"Whoa, stay calm!"** Saori interrupted and turned out of Yukari's grasp.

**"She's just fine... in my opinion… her heart was broken..."** Yukari's eyes became hard and an angry expression adorned her face when she got through a feeling that she had so rarely had that she wanted only one... take out Erika or kick even better kick her ass.

**"What did this Bitch do to our Miho?"** she asked in a tone so cool that Saori got the shivers. What was even stranger was that Yukari called Miho by her first name...

Before Saori could answer, both heard a dull roar from afar, which was accompanied by a loud whistling. Both looked in the sky and before they realized what had happened, an explosion detonated far behind their position. Frightened, all the soldiers looked where the grenade detonated and you could see that at that moment, they didn't know what to do.

**"Holy Shit!"** yelled Yukari and Saori in excitement.

**"ALARM!"** both screamed and all the soldiers looked up from their work to the two as they heard the next dull rumbling from a far distance, accompanied by another whistle.

**"Immediately, TO YOUR POSTS!"** yelled Yukari and turned to Saori.

**"Go to her and get her to the front and sent a message to the HQ"**

**"Jawohl"** Saori said, running to Mihos bunker. She knew that Yukari was best trained, so she was also Miho's right hand, which led and demanded military understanding.

Yukari ran ducked to the forest where she had set up a spying point, a female soldier with binoculars hung on a small platform in the trees and sought the estuaries of the artillery. Again, dull rumblings rang out and explosions nearby destroyed the idyllic landscape and turned it into a waste land.

Yukari reached the forest and looked up the soldier raised her hand and pointed five fingers and pointed with the other arm in the direction where the fire came from, Yukari now knew that there were five muzzles indicating the guns and where they stood. She briefly calculated how long the fire on her could last.

She ran on to the armored department, which stood well protected in the forest and waited for orders. Yukari's lungs hurt from the race. Unfortunately, the radios were not yet connected.

_"Luckily we have connection with the HQ, this saves us running back and forth to them"_ she thought as she paused briefly to catch some air. By the time she arrived at the armored department, the tanks had already started and were ready to attack.

Completely out of breath, she held on to a tank and looked up at the commander.

**"Get out there... East... Artillery... Five... All... Other... unknown,"** she ordered, letting herself fall on her behind. As the commander tried to climb out of the tank, Yukari waved and gesticulated that they should drive. With a nod, the commander stayed in her tank and gave the order to head out.

Yukari saw the steel colossus pushing through the forest and rolling down small trees and bushes. For Yukari, it was a magnificent sight as the tanks pushed their way through the branches.

**"Have they already got through?!"** she wondered in her thoughts. When she reached the position, she saw the extent of the artillery bombing.

**"OMG..."** she said quietly to herself and her mouth was open. The whole land was ploughed around no green meadow was to be seen, rocks that stood out had sunk into the ground. A thick plume of fog, from the exploding shells, hung over the so-called no man's land. Yukari, on the other hand, knew must be the enemies. But the sight of this barren country brought tears to her eyes.

**"Looks like the pictures from Verdun,"** said a well-known voice next to her, and Yukari turned her head in the direction in horror and saw Miho, who looked at the extent of the salvos with a serious eye.

**"Well done Yukari... double the guards and prepare everything for a tough defense,"** Miho said as she turned around and was ready to go. She turned around again and looked at the battlefield.

**"It's going to be a long night..."** she sighed and went back to her shelter.

**Panzer Halt!**


	7. First Contact

_**AN: Hey guys sorry for the late update. But what is more important is that it continues. The next chapter is almost finished and will go online soon ^^**_

_**AcidPebble: Thanks for your comment and criticism. I can calm you down, everything comes gradually. The only thing I can't change is my RL and that's pretty stressful right now. But I can tell you that there will be a little Erika x Miho experience in the next chapter ;-) I hope you continue to enjoy reading. Best regards your DarkAges**_

_**To all: I hope you have all fun with this Chapter see you soon**_

_**Best regards your DarkAges (critics and comments are welcome)**_

**Panzer vor!**

_**Erika POV 'now'**_

_**3:50 p.m.**_

Dark thick clouds of black fog stretched across the former battlefield. Erika was sitting on the turret of her tiger tank, looking at her weapon, which was still covered in dirt. Her hands were trembling heavily, her nerves were blank. She picked up her M43 tank cap she had put on to fight and set it aside as she ran her hand over her face.

_"What the hell was that?!"_ she asked herself in her mind. She started nibbling on her fingernails unconsciously.

_"Is it just here or everywhere?"_

A shiver ran down her back as pictures went through her head where the little brunette, Miho, saw herself writhing in pain on the ground with enemy soldiers bearing down on her. Erikas stomach turned and she suddenly felt really sick.

With trembling hands, she pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and lit one. After taking a deep drag from the cigarette, she quickly blew the smoke out of her nose.

She knew she had to pass the discovery report to the HQ. The soldiers were working under high pressure on the radio system to establish a connection. She could have sent a currier, but it would take too long and waste resources.

She was still staring at the rifle in front of her and realized too late that she had smoked half of the pack of cigarettes in such a short time.

She was so lost in her mind that she saw the battle from before again in her mind's eye, she saw the spectacle unfold once again...

_**Erika POV**_

_**2:30 p.m. Advance to the enemy position**_

Erika's heavy tanks rolled over everything on their way to the enemy position. Bushes were easily flattened; small trees were uprooted and small rocks were pushed into the earth by the heavy steel tracks. Erika stuck her head out of her hatch and looked carefully at the surroundings to open fire immediately if it became necessary.

Her fingers tingled silently thankful that she didn´t have to immediately lead an assault on Pravda or the English alliance instead to occupy the borders.

She let out a disappointed sigh and started to get in a bad mood.

**"Here scout one, I call tank 'T' one please come..."** sounded in the headphones of Erika.

**"Yes?"** Asked Erika bored; she already knew that it would mean that there was nothing in sight so she let it remain formal. The reconnaissance unit noticed this and made a disappointing report.

**"We have discovered an established base not far from the current position..."** said the recon unit, disappointed. Erika eyes flashed when she announced the message again for herself.

**"Who? English units?"** Asked Erika excited and opened her map quickly, the problem was that the wind was always blowing the map over, so she was busier holding the map down.

**"Negative, should be a small school that does not have large battle tanks, we see a lot of infantry and light tanks type similar to the Polish 7 TP from Bonple Academy."**

Erika's grin became more and more diabolical as she narrowed her eyes and went through what a prestige it would be if she started with a school… no a nation to take out at the beginning of this Simulation. That would show the force and pride of her School and better yet the Axis.

**"Where?"** She asked and couldn't hide the joy in her voice.

**"From your position ... about 20 degrees west and about 15 km away"** announced the recon unit. Erika looked at the map vigorously and drew the position of the opponent with a black pen.

**"Strength?"** Asked Erika what she didn't really care because she knew she would just overrun those opponents.

**"15 - 20 tanks and about 70 - 80 soldiers"** Erika laughed out loud after the announcement. She looked at the clock and immediately calculated the time until they were there.

**"Ok pull back but stay close to the enemy if anything happens report immediately"** Erika ordered and turned to her army.

**"Change of the main plan: We attack an enemy; arrival is in about 10 minutes at the current speed... The opponent is about… maybe… 100 units strong, but that is not of great importance anyway they are weak as hell but don't be careless and stay on your guard until the enemy either surrenders or is completely wiped out"** announced Erika via radio to the rest of her units. Gradually the confirmation came from all of her commanders.

_"That will give a reward, at least a promotion."_ Erika smirked at the thought of how Maho praised her and bowed to her as a thank you or after this simulation would receive school benefits.

Erika took off her officer cap and tied her hair into a pony tail. She put on an M43 tank cap. Normally she would wear a beret, but she would rather wear a hat because it also protected her head better from the sunlight.

When Erika once wore it during training and the school uniform, a first grader meant that she looked like a female version of Michael Wittmann from a picture at a schoolbook. Erika didn't show it at the time, but this compliment greatly strengthened her ego.

Erika was taken out of her thoughts when she heard the dull rumble of cannons. Instinctively she ducked into her tank. Bullets pattered against the tiger's heavy armor. Erika laughed out loud and looked through the observation slit in the command tower and saw the opponent's defense.

**"Ridiculous..."** Erika said to herself amused and tapped her gunner on the shoulder to swap places with her. It reminded Erika so much of a defense she had learned from the American Civil War that she had learned about from history books. In two rows the soldiers stood in front of the rushing tanks and shot their weapons in vain, they shot everything that was moving towards them. There tanks stood behind the soldiers and fired their grenades at the tanks.

**"Spread out"** ordered Erika by radio and at the same time targeted a tank. It was difficult to shoot straight without stopping because the required stabilizers were only installed in the Panther tanks. Erika waited patiently until a flat surface came and the tank was stable, then she pulled the trigger.

It seemed that Erika's tank got to open fire before the rest started shooting at the enemy. Erika followed the grenade until she hit her target and let the tank roll over. Bit by bit, one tank after another went up in smoke and the crews ran away confused and sought cover. The soldiers also ran away from their defensive position to seek protection. Erika's tank drove past the rest of the soldiers and rolled down a tent before the tank stopped, she let her tank rotated to the side a bit so that her own advancing soldiers were protected from enemy fire.

In the inside of the Tank came fighting noise from outside and the shots from handguns were increasing.

_"Now our soldiers have to be indented,"_ thought Erika when she took her MP 40 and snapped a magazine into it. She loaded the MP 40 through and pushed open the hatch and looked carefully out immediately two bullets glanced off the hatch and Erika ducked back inside again.

**"How dare they..."** she hissed through her teeth and rushed out of the hatch and saw the soldiers who shot at her. They were about to reload. Erika lifted her MP out and shot the two soldiers who fell over like cones.

**"Ha..."** Erika laughed and jumped off the tank and targeted other soldiers. A soldier ran to Erika's position. It had to be a messenger, she had only a gun and a scrap of paper with her.

**"Itsumi-san, the fighting in the east of the camp immediately stopped. They surrendered, should we take prisoners?"** She asked, ducking as a bullet hissed past her.

**"All together after the fights we decide what we will do with them,"** replied Erika obstinately. Her eyes flickered wildly to make out more enemies.

The attendant saluted and ran in the direction she had come. Erika pressed against the tank to spot other enemies from her position. She heard a shot ringing nearby and a rumble immediately behind her. Instinctively she looked over her shoulders and saw the alarmist sagging. Erika snorted contemptuously and looked where the shot came from.

**"If only you had paid more attention ..."** she criticized the soldier in her thoughts. Erika started in shock when an inhuman scream behind her got her attention. She looked at the soldier, who was huddled on the floor, screaming in pain.

Erika walked slowly towards the soldier; her eyes wide open.

**"Hey don't simulate too much you look ridiculous..."** Erika warned the soldier but Erika backed away when she saw the soldier's pain-consumed face.

**"IT HURTS SO BAD! HELP ME! COMMANDER! HELP ME!"** she screamed at Erika, tears cleared their way down her cheeks, the head bright red from screaming and she pressed her hands to her left hip. Erika leaned down and took the soldier's hands away to see why she was hurting. Erika tore the uniform a little and looked at the supposed wound. She looked puzzled and looked at the soldier seriously.

_"If she should simulate that, then all respect!"_ Admitted Erika and noticed that her hands were pushed away and the soldier grabbed the spot again.

**"What's there?"** Asked Erika soberly, staring into the soldier's eyes. But she only saw panic in the soldier's eyes.

**"I DON'T WANNA DIE! IT HURTS SO BAD! PLEASE HELP ME!"** the soldier pleaded and now clung to Erika's collar with pain and fear. Erika now had doubts that the soldier was acting.

**"Hey there is really nothing you just got a paintball… no more"** Erika took the soldier's hand and squeezed it to signal her support.

**"PLEASE HELP ME COMMANDER!"** the soldier cried out again and reared up before collapsing unconscious. Eliminated. Erika looked into the face of the young soldiers and saw that she was breathing. She took the helmet off the soldier and put it under the soldier's head. She got up and looked around. There was no more fighting. Only a few orders that were being called out wildly.

Slowly she approached her tank again and climbed on top of it and settled on the tanks side just above the tracks. She threw her MP 40 into the dirt in front of her and started thinking about what just happened.

**Erika's POV 'now'**

**4 p.m.**

**"Itsumi-san?" **Came next to Erika and she started up when she was torn from her thoughts.

Without saying anything, she looked at the soldier she had taken out of her thoughts.

**"We need your decision,"** said the soldier, pointing to a clearing behind the tank.

Erika said nothing, she hopped off the tank and gestured to the soldier to lead her there.

She saw now the clear extent of her attack on the enemy. Here and there were soldiers lying around with a hit on the head. A slight moan of pain passed through the camp. She saw two Kuromorimine soldiers supporting a comrade and take her to a first aid station.

**"They are wounded or fallen because of my orders!"** Criticized Erika in her thoughts and quickly looked away from the trio. Her fingers moved back to her mouth and she started to nibble on her nails again. She was so busy that she ran against the soldier who suddenly stopped.

**"Itsumi-san what should we do with the prisoners?"** Asked the soldier and nodded in the direction of the defeated soldiers who were sitting on the floor in front of them and almost all of them were looking towards Erika.

**"What-what options do we have?"** Erika asked unintentionally because she knew she had just asked a stupid question.

**"Well capture or eliminate..."** said the soldier somewhat uncertainly and looked at Erika from the corner of her eye.

**"I have another idea,"** said Erika with a grin on her face and pushed past the soldier.

**"I'm being honest with you,"** she began, looking down at everyone. **"Your combat performance is pathetic! Such a defense was worse than in the American Civil War"**

**"Still, I am giving you an offer that you will certainly not refuse,"** her eyes flashed as she finished the sentence.

**"I offer you to volunteer to fight in our army, to gain experience with us to win!"** Erika crossed her arms in front of her chest.

**"So, what do you think of it?"** She asked the group and saw that the soldiers' mouths were open.

**"You can also refuse, but what happens to you then that should be clear to you, right?"** She added afterwards and came a few more steps towards the soldiers.

Some soldiers got up immediately and bowed to Erika. More and more stood up until most of them finally stood and only a handful remained sitting and glanced at the floor.

**"Those who join us will be provided with food and medicine. Let us give you a bandage with the sign of this, our army and weapons and ammunition."** Erika said and indicated to the trucks that were arriving.

Erika turned to her soldier and whispered to her: **"With the rest of these Soldier... proceed as per order and report to the HQ as soon as the radio connection is established"**

_**Maho POV**_

_**2:30 p.m. HQ**_

Maho tapped her table excitedly with her fingers. She knew that she had to act professionally but the anger, the disappointment was too great.

**"I'm more than disappointed, Francesca,"** Maho said calmly with a menacing undertone.

Sheska winced and stared at the floor in front of shame.

**"You know very well that such nonsense has no place here!"** Maho began to tap the table more and more with her fingers. Sheska didn't say anything. She continued to look at the floor in shame and did everything to keep from crying.

**"Your radio show has undermined everything we stand for!"** Maho hissed at both of them now. **"Honor, power, pride... there is no place for this kindergarten stuff!"** Maho rebuked and turned to Carpaccio who withstood the angry look of Maho.

**"Propaganda? Yes, like to joke about the enemy? Yes...but to drag an officer and then one of Kuromorimine in the dirt and show it in public..."** Maho paused and looked at Carpaccio to interpret her reaction.

**"Normally it would be a reason for a court martial... but thanks to Anzai, it will only be a 20-hour criminal service."**

Both said **"Thank you"** and bowed to Maho. She lowered her eyes to examine the papers in front of her.

**"Um..."** Carpaccio started to notice. Maho's eyes went back up to Carpaccio.

**"Yes?"**

**"That means we can continue to take over the radio?"** She asked uncertainly and pleaded that Maho had not pulled her off.

**"I have no power over that seeing as there is no one else other than you so for the time being you two remain as the voice of this army... BUT one more thing like this and I make sure that you drop out and get other reprisals"** she said coldly, looking alternately into both faces. Both swallowed hard, saluted to Maho and left the room where Maho sat down as fast as she could after the door closed.

Maho watched the two soldiers disappear so quickly and had to giggle briefly. She shook her head and turned back to her paper war.

Her thoughts revolved around the program and what was said there, and one topic drove her crazy.

_"Is there something about Miho and Erika ... oh nonsense, the two of them can't even behave when they're in the same room."_ Maho thought and crumpled up the report where the radio show Word for Word was recorded.

**"Anzai ?!"** Maho called sternly. A rumble came from the next room, the door opened and a figure quickly pushed through the opening and looked attentively at Maho.

**"Y-yes?"** Anzai asked carefully, looking into Maho's gloomy-looking face.

**"We have to talk about the discipline of your group…"** Maho said coolly and watched Anzai as she rocked nervously from one leg to the other.

**"Please close the door immediately,"** Maho asked harshly. Anzai swallowed hard once and did as she was told.

_**Sheska POV**_

_**5 p.m. HQ radio room**_

She hasn't talked much since they got reprimanded from Maho. Sheska sat at the radio and went through the frequencies to find the commanders' frequencies.

Carpaccio sat at her desk and wrote her report, which she wanted to send to all soldiers over the radio. She sighed in frustration and broke the silence.

**"What am I supposed to write!"** She called into the room in frustration.

**"How about that 'how we got into trouble thanks to you'?!"** Sheska said sullenly and looked angrily at the Carpaccio from the corner of her eye.

**"Now don't be like that…I'm sorry but it was fun wasn't it?" **She said ruefully and wanted to cheer up the mood a little.

Sheska had to giggle a little when she thought about the show. Her thoughts were interrupted when a voice came out of the ether.

**"This is Donau 1, for an hour we are in position and have now completed the communications post, please confirm to receive with the HQ…end,"** said Koume calmly over the radio.

**"Here is the HQ we confirm the reception, please switch to channel 2 and go to stand-by...end,"** said Sheska relieved that someone had answered.

**"Got it...end and out,"** said Koume and a static noise comes from the radio.

**"I'm going to give her some music,"** Carpaccio said, setting her radio on the channel, she took a CD and played a few WW 2 marches.

Sheska gave her a thumbs up and immediately looked for the other commanders. It didn't take long for the radio to sound again.

**"Here Elbe 1, calling the HQ…ende"** croaked Erikas voice quite grumpy on the radio.

**"Here is the HQ received Elbe 1, please switch to channel 2 and wait for further orders... ende"**

**"Yeah whatever, over and out,"** Erika said matter-of-factly and switched off and the familiar monotonous noise sounded.

**"Is she always in a bad mood?"** Carpaccio asked, raising her eyebrow.

**"You have no idea...I think I only saw her laugh twice and once she had too much beer..." **answered Sheska and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

Carpaccio had a thought that might cheer Erika up. She looked at the track list on the CD and chose a special song for her.

Sheska was still looking for Miho because she hadn't answered yet and looked over at Carpaccio every now and then. She saw her eyes widen and a startled smile come out.

**"What's happening?"**

**"Listen-listen in channel 2..."** she said, holding her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her face was flushed slightly.

Sheska didn't let it be said twice and changed briefly on the channel.

**"WHAT IS THAT SHIT NOW?!"** Erika groaned wildly on the radio.

**"Elbe 1 please calm down"** came Koume's voice to appease the upset.

**"Calm down?! They made that consciously! "**

Sheska didn't understand what should be going on now. She listened to the music and opened her eyes wide. She heard the well-known warsong Erika as it went into the second verse.

**"Are you insane? change that song right now please, or we get in really bad trouble!"** Hissed Sheska with panic on her face.

**"HUH?"**

**"If you don't want to feel Erika Itsumi´s anger then turn it off!"**

**"Tz...it´s only a song but OOOOK"** she immediately switched on a song it was an Italian one from the war.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room again. Sheska groaned in frustration when Miho still didn't answer.

**"When was the second time?"** Carpaccio asked in a monotone voice.

**"Excuse me?"** Asked Sheska and at first didn't know what her partner wanted.

**"Well when you saw her laughing for the second time,"** she said, looking at Sheska curiously.

**"Oh...that was when I got to Kuromorimine..."** she replied, leaving it at that.

**"Why did she laugh?"** Carpaccio asked a little further.

**"I... I don't know...I just saw her laughing,"** she said with a sweaty smile.

Carpaccio just nodded and started writing her report again. Sheska took a deep breath. Of course, she knew why Erika laughed...it was the time when she became friends with Maho and Miho... it was the time when rumors about Erika and Maho and later about Erika and Miho spread around the school...it was the time when Miho left after which Erika became more serious and bitter.

_"What happened there ..."_

**Panzer Halt!**


	8. Knight on the shiny (iron) mount

**Panzer Vor!**

_**Maho PoV**_

_**5 p.m**_

_**HQ (+ 1 day)**_

Maho was still sitting behind her desk as she worked on the papers that were slowly proving to be an endless wave. As soon as Maho was finished with a report, countless new ones landed on her desk for her to look over.

_"I absolutely Need an assistant for this damned paper war here ..."_ Maho thought running her hand through her hair before she had to sigh in frustration.

**"Next time someone else can be the leader ..."** she grumbled softly as she looked down at the report, she was looking over right now.

**"You look really finished"** Came a voice from near the door and Maho looked up and saw Anzai standing at the door with an uncertain smile on her face she looked at Maho.

**"You can say that out loud Anzai ... I need a secretary urgently..."** Maho sighed and closed her eyes for a moment. The room was silent now only the hum of the radio being the only sound that broke the silence a little.

Anzai went up to Maho and sat down in front of her at her desk and took a few documents and started reading through them.

**"What are you doing?"** Maho asked confused and watched Anzai put on her glasses for a moment and started reading the reports.

**"Well I'll help you,"** she replied cheerfully and signed the first report. Maho was speechless and stared at her. After a while, Maho simply nodded and smiled at her.

**"Thank you,"** she said happily trying to sound serious, but failed a bit due to the exhaustion that crept into her voice.

**"Not for that ... Maho you are welcome,"** Anzai said, waiting for a reaction from Maho, but she said nothing. Anzai looked up and saw that Maho was reading the reports again, but this time with a rather small but very sweet smile on her face.

_**6 p.m.**_

_**HQ (+ 1 day)**_

Anzai hummed an Italian war song as she was reading the papers.

**"And again, a report from the front ... this has to be from Erika ... and then Koume ..."** she sorted the reports on the stacks from which unit they came from.

Something seemed strange to Anzai, she didn't know what exactly it was though.

**"That's a lot of front reports but ... wait a moment ..."** she leafed through a few of the stacks of paper but didn't find what she was looking for.

**"Maho?"**

Maho looked up when she finished signing a report.

**"Let me just ask you... did you see any front reports from your sister?"**

Maho looked at her in confusion.

**"Definitely, why?"** She flipped through a few and her face grew more serious.

**"Ehm… had you any from her, Anzai?"** Anzai shook her head as answer.

Maho jumped up from her chair and ran up to the radio.

**"Sheska?"**

**"Yes, Commander?"** Came a slightly startled voice from the radio.

**"Where's the reports from Miho?"** She asked, slightly pissed.

**"We haven't got any until now ..."** came the answer from the radio

**"What… That… establish a connection for me to Mihos front ... it can't work that way"** Maho said angrily and stared angrily at her hand.

**"Jawohl. Nishizumi-san!"** Said Sheska excitedly and fell silent immediately.

**"Maho? There certainly is a good explanation for this…"** Anzai tried to calm down the older Nishizumi.

**"I hope so for her sake..."** Maho grumbled and cleared her throat.

_"What is it taking so long?!"_ Maho wondered in her thoughts.

**"Sheska, what is it taking so long?"**

**"We are unable to get in touch with Miho..."** she said irritated.

**"When was the last radio contact with her?"** Maho sighed heavily again.

**"One Moment…"**

**"Um... Since the first contact to confirm the radio setup over two days ago we have not been able to establish contact with her front at all..."** said Sheska sheepishly.

The news hit Maho in her gut. With a blank expression on her face she stood in front of her radio and did not know whether she should scream in anger or should immediately occupy her tiger and drive to her sister.

**"Maho?"** Anzai tried to pull her out of her thoughts, which was a vain attempt.

**"Hey! Come back to me,"** Anzai said a little more emphatically, touching Maho's hand. Maho's eyes moved to Anzai's delicate hand.

**"I have to go to her!"** Maho said quietly and excitedly, she wanted to tear herself away from Anzai but Anzai remained steadfast and grabbed her hand a bit harder to stop her from moving.

**"Wait a moment ... I suggest you stay here and I would ... no we'll send Erika's heavy unit to Miho ... heavy tanks are now appropriate in this case of emergency. According to Erika´s reports, a good front line base has been built up in her section. I could temporarily take over this base until Miho is cleared… what do you think of it?"** Anzai looked at Maho with a pleading look in her eyes so that Maho blushed a little. Maho went through her options again and nodded in agreement.

**"Thanks, Anzai, I owe you something,"** Maho said quietly to her and gave her a slight hug.

**"Hey what are friends for?"** Said Anzai, waiting for Maho to resist again.

_"I'm probably risking everything today,"_ she thought, watching Maho. This gave her a smile and nodded to her.

**"That's right, my friend,"** Maho said to her. Anzai felt joy bubbling in her but she showed no sign of it.

**"Um…"** Anzai cleared her throat and let Maho down. **"T-Then tell Erika that I will replace her with a Panzer IV company"**

Maho turned to the radio and gave Anzai a thumbs up.

_**Erika POV**_

_**6:30 p.m.**_

_**Front section north (+1 day)**_

Erika sat in her shelter and opened a can with something to eat in it, she put it in her field cooker to warm it up. It wasn't long before the soup was warm. She smelled it and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

**"The better the army the worse the food..."** she said and took a spoonful of the soup-like mush.

It was pure horror, she felt like all the taste buds in her mouth suddenly started to surrender. She started coughing and spat out the mush again.

**"Meh... I'm not fussy... but that's not food, it's a declaration of war to all tastes in the world,"** she said to herself and poured the 'food' away.

**"Well, fasting for a few days should definitely be good for me,"** she said to herself, patting her on the stomach a few times.

**"Itsumi-san?"** Came from outside and the door from the dugout was opened and a little blonde stormed into it.

Erika looked at her angrily and jumped up from her chair to measure her.

She heard trampling again and another soldier came rushing in. Erika looked puzzled at the two.

_"Revolution? Certainly because of the food ..."_ she thought and started to speak.

**"The HQ is on the radio, Nishizumi personally wants to speak to you!"** Said both of them rather hastily in agreement. Erika blinked a few times then took her hat and put it on and followed the two soldiers to the radio room.

_"Will it be my promotion for taking out the enemy ... or a medal?"_ She thought to herself when she arrived in the radio room and heard a nervous voice over the radio.

**"Where is she? Damn this!"** Mahos said over the radio, Erika could recognize the pitch so that she knew that Maho was stressed out by something.

Erika cleared her throat and with a smug smile she took the mic and spoke into it.

**"Here Elbe 1, I came as quickly as I could..."** she said proudly and waited for Maho's answer.

**"Erika you and your heavy unit will be withdrawn with immediate effect"**

_"What? No more code names? Why am I being pulled off I have built everything here ... well maybe I have built everything a few kilometers early but that cannot be the reason."_ Erika thought and her face twisted with a questioning look.

**"Did you understand me?!"** came it from the radio.

**"Yes, yes, of course, but ... why am I being pulled off from the frontline?"** Erika stuttered a little and the disappointment was great. Not a word about wiping out the enemy.

**"We have big trouble with Miho..."** Erika stopped listening, her eye twitched and she gritted her teeth.

_"Because of the little smurf? I have to get out of here? It can't be… what did she do? I guess nothing will happen…"_ she thought and clenched her hands into fists.

**"... and that's why you have to go there"** Erika listened again and suppressed her anger.

**"Understood,"** she said tightly and counted down from ten to zero to react.

**"Erika?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"Be prepared that she has been overrun and you will face tough enemy resistance."**

Erika felt as an ice-cold sweat drop ran down over her back

**"Overrun? This is different from doing a fucking education ... omg Miho ..."**

**"Maho?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm on the go immediately. I will make a stopover in the HQ to fill up with fuel and load ammunition"**

**"Erika wait a minute..."** came from the radio but Erika had already run out of the radio room.

She ran from the dugout and started shouting orders.

**"Tank commanders of the heavy tank unit. To Me NOW!"** It wasn't long before all of her subordinate tank leaders were there. They stood tightly in a row.

**"Get ready to mount up, we drive to the HQ in 5 minutes to fill up and replenish ammunition, then it's up to fighting whatever! We have to save our comrades!"** She said energetically and looked at her watch on her wrist. **"March in 3 minutes! Come on, go, go now!"** She pinched and sprinted into her shelter and stuffed her things in her backpack. She was on her tank in record time and stowed her things inside. The rest of her crew came running a few seconds later and took their places.

_"I hope it's only half as bad as it sounds at the moment Miho ... I hope so ..."_ Erika thought as she put on her headset and a tear rolled down her cheek.

_**9:00 p.m.**_

_**HQ (+1 day)**_

Erika's heavy company reached the HQ in deep darkness. The guards looked a bit startled when Tiger tanks and panthers rushed through the post at a record speed. At the entrance, Erika stuck her head out of the hatch and gnawed on her fingernails.

**"Ok ladies, refuel everything immediately and take as much ammunition as possible. March immediately after the last tank has been refueled,"** she shouted her commands over the radio and immediately took off her headphones. She jumped off the tank with a feline ease and walked quickly towards Mahos command bunker.

_"Please just let Miho be incompetent and have reported in by now,"_ Erika pleaded in her thoughts and made her way through the soldiers walking around carrying ammunition towards the tanks.

When she entered the office of Maho she was already standing over her map table and was drawing on it. Erika smacked her heels together and saluted to Maho.

**"You're late,"** said Maho without looking up from the map.

**"Complications with the tracks of some of our tanks you already know from our training"** replied Erika frustrated and looked at Maho blankly.

**"Hmm"** just made Maho and now looked at Erika.

**"I...um... something new from Mi-Miho?"** Asked Erika quietly hoping that Maho would now say that she would have reported in or that it was just an emergency exercise. But Maho looked back at the map and shook her head.

_"Damn it,"_ Erika thought and went to the map.

**"Look here Erika, you will take this route, it is a bit more to the north than the one that Miho used, but it should only be the light tanks that you will get as a scout that take the road that Miho used. Just in case there should be a retreat,"** she said, pointing to the small dirt road from here towards the suspected position of Miho.

**"Doesn't that mean I'm slower?"** Asked Erika irritably, looking for the look with Maho.

**"Sure ... but keep in mind, Miho may have been overrun ... maybe an ambush has also been planned ... I'll be on the safe side with this, Erika,"** Maho said, stroking her hand through her hair and lowering her eyes thoughtfully.

Erika noticed that Maho was tense because she knew that Miho meant a lot to her and now, she was uncertain what was going on with her little sister... and then the fate of all the soldiers who, under their leadership, opposed their enemies to not return home gloriously...

Erika put her hand on Maho's shoulder and pressed it gently to signal her support.

**"Hey ... I'm sure Miho will be fine,"** she said softly, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks lightly. She didn't remember seeing Maho so vulnerable ever that is before now. Maho nodded at Erika's reaction and cleared her throat just before continuing to order.

**"When will you be finished?"** She asked the blonde, looking at her seriously.

**"We are ready to go when ..."** she started to answer but was interrupted by a rumbling of fast-moving footstep. Both looked puzzled at the door as it flew open and three soldiers stormed into the room.

**"Nishizumi-san come with me quickly! It is about your sister!"** shouted one of the soldiers completely out of breath and with wide eyes while the other two actually grabbed the doors to not collapse to the ground.

Maho and Erika looked at each other in surprise. Usually, such an undisciplined appearance would result in a punishment. But when Maho heard that it was about her sister, she immediately looked over the offense.

Maho walked towards the soldier with quick steps and wide-eyed eyes. She gripped the soldier's shoulder that spoke to her and pressed her so tightly that the soldier winced.

**"What is with her?"** Maho's tone was serious, threatening, and had a worried undertone. Erika was amazed at the explosion of feelings that was packed in one simple sentence. She secretly admired Maho as everything always bounced off her and she held up her facade, her emotions held back but now that it was about her sister, she couldn't help it.

_"Whether my sister would react that way too about me ..."_ Erika thought and was taken out of her thoughts when Maho stared at her angrily. Erika blinked a few times as she realized Maho must have spoken to her and waited for an answer.

**"Um ... sorry… what have you say to me?"** Asked Erika carefully, getting a shake of the head from Maho.

**"Come with me!"** Maho said annoyed and she followed the soldier with quick steps. Erika ran after Maho.

They arrived at a group of soldiers and medics that waited outside the bunker. Erika caught her breath and stopped when she saw the group. **"No ..."** she said softly to herself and watched the spectacle that was going on in front of her. She stared at the legs that were the only part of the body not covered by the soldiers standing around. The paramedics were desperate trying to help the person that was lying on the floor.

Erika walked slowly towards the body; she didn't listen to the wild commands that were being shouted around by the paramedics. Her gaze was on the person's legs.

She felt her neck tighten the closer she got to the person. With each step she realized how difficult it was to breathe. Tears pooled in her eyes and the surroundings blurred.

_"What's wrong with me?!"_ Erika wondered in her thoughts.

_"It's normal in a battle like this that someone is taken out"_

With each step towards the person, Erika noticed how her legs started to slightly tremble.

_"Well… Miho, bad luck, if you had only followed the training ... now you are lying in the dirt and out ... well blame yourself!"_ She bleated in her thoughts about the little Nishizumi but when she had finished it drove a violent pain through her heart that she already thought that it stopped now, her breathing became harder and she started to sweat cold.

She was now standing at the end of the legs that were now in front of her but a twitch drove through them. Startled, she looked at her feet and a pleasant warmth ran through her body when she saw the twitch. Her gaze immediately turned to her face.

**"Miho ..."** she said with joy and started to smile. but her face suddenly became serious when she saw the face in front of her.

**"Hey… Who are you ?!"** she exclaimed and she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She would say to see correctly that it wasn't Miho but in reality, she wanted to wipe away her tears.

**"Takabe ..."** the little person breathed completely out of breath and gasped again.

**"Help ..."** she breathed.

**"Surrounded ..."** she coughed now and gasped even faster.

**"Miporin ..."**

**"... holds position ..."**

**"... attack soon ..."**

**"... many wounded ..."** she just gasped out and lost consciousness.

Erika looked pale as chalk; her face turned rock hard as she looked at Maho. Maho crouched down next to the person and wanted to hear firsthand what was going on with her sister. When the little Saori fainted, she just looked up at Erika's puffy red eyes. She just said to her "Erika please help her… do it for me please!"

Erika nodded to her and without waiting for anything, Erika turned around and rushed back to her company of tanks, which were still refueling.

**"March, IMMEDIATELY!"** She shouted across the square so loud that everyone understood it.

**"But we're still..."** protested a tank commander.

**"MARCH, IMMEDIATELY!"** yelled Erika angry and took her place in her tank.

Everyone was amazed at her reaction and was immediately taken out of her thoughts when the engine of the Tiger tank roared to life. In a fraction of a few seconds, all the gasoline tubes were removed and the tanks howled to life one by one.

**"We don't make a break! If resistance gets in our way, it will be broken regardless of our losses! Our comrades need us as soon as possible!"** She announced via radio to all of her units.

She let the company move exactly like Miho's way because now every second counted.

_**Miho POV**_

_**11:50 p.m.**_

_**Front (+1 day)**_

Miho pressed her back against the wall of her trench, which she and some comrades dug out with some difficulty. The constant hail of grenades tugged at the nerves and the forces. Her last status report was that almost everyone was wounded in some way, even she had been injured when she had helped one of her injured soldiers to get into cover inside the trench a grenade had landed almost directly behind her.

The force of the explosion had sent her flying over the trench until she collided with something thankfully the soldiers in the trench dragged her back into cover but now her leg was bandaged as something had torn right through her uniform not to mention that her left arm was also still slightly bleeding.

The guns boomed in the distance and she instinctively ducked deeper into the ditch. The detonations shook the earth again and the screaming from fear and pain ached in her ears.

**"Please let Saori reach the HQ..."** she murmured to herself. A loud rustle and dirt trickled onto her back and she got scared that the enemies had overrun the position.

**"Hey Nishizumi-dono…hey all is well, it's just me!"** Yukari yelled against the noise of the explosions. Miho looked up, eyes wide and bloodshot her Hands over her head. Yukari patted her on the shoulder gently and smiled.

**"Here I brought you something,"** she said as if she didn't mind the hell that was going on around them and handed her a package of cookies. With trembling hands, she took the package.

**"Why are you so unmolested by this Yukari? Doesn't that bother you?"** Asked Miho, raising her hand to interpret the situation. A whistle blew through the air and a detonation followed a moment later nearby showering them with more dirt.

**"Yes, it does, Nishizumi-dono ... but as long as I can hear the whistle, I know that it won't hit nearby,"** said Yukari, fiddling with her finger and avoided looking at Miho.

Miho looked at her incredulously and blinked a few times. She looked up at the sky and saw behind the mist that the stars struggled their way through.

_"Is that our end?"_ She wondered as she brought a biscuit to her mouth and bit it off. She immediately looked at the packaging and immediately looked at Yukari questioningly.

**"Kuromorimine emergency catering,"** Yukari said, giggling a little. It was nice to hear someone laugh after all the time under fire and constant explosions.

_"What shelling?"_

_"Not you again ... wait you're right!"_ Miho sat upright and listened to the silence for a few seconds.

**"What is it Nishizumi-dono?"** Asked Yukari, a bit confused.

**"Shhh"** made Miho and dared to look over the trench.

Nothing, it was quiet, no dull roar of the guns, only the slight groan of the wounded penetrated the front. Miho looked at Yukari and the look from her changed into a sad shake of the head.

**"Yukari! Quick, run to the others and prepare the defense!"** Miho looked over the edge of the trench and started reloading her weapon.

**"I'll be right back," **said Yukari quickly, crawling out of the foxhole where Miho was sitting.

Miho watched her for a moment and immediately started to load her weapons. She calculated how many shots she had available.

When she was done, she took off her helmet and carefully raised her head over the edge of the foxhole. She quickly pulled her binoculars up to her eyes and scanned the area for enemies.

It was hard to see anything because the fog from the detonated grenades was opaque in front of her.

Sweat appeared on her forehead because there was an uncomfortable tension in this calm and the strained staring at the fog, the continued shelling and the effort that has been demanded so far took their toll. Miho suppressed the yawn and wiped her face with one hand.

A dull rumble sounded as the fog cleared a little. At first Miho thought that maybe they had taken a break after seeing the detonation in the so-called "no-man's-land" and the thick clouds escaping from it suddenly made her dizzy.

Behind her she heard the crumpling of ammunition boxes and the trampling of boots. She looked around and saw that Yukari came running with two other soldiers. Miho seared her head to be out of line of fire. She looked questioningly at Yukari.

**"We lost our ace, the Tiger P who has to be repaired, too many wounded, many tanks unable to maneuver, defense is built up so far but ..."** Yukari interrupted but could see from Miho's look that she knew if reinforcements should not arrive soon they would be out the story and the way to the HQ would be free for the enemy.

Miho bit her lower lip and put her helmet back on.

**"We hold this position, cost it whatever it takes! I have hope that Saori did get through and the reinforcement are on their way,"** she said tense with a sweaty smile and turned her eyes to Yukari.

A loud hiss drowned out over the battlefield and everyone had their heads turned to see what it was. A glowing red ball of light flew skyward, leaving a red tail.

**"Fuck"** Yukari said frustrated and tore the machine gun that one of the soldiers had carried to the edge of the foxhole and loaded a belt of ammunition with slightly trembling hands.

Miho now recognized what that meant. She shouted as loudly as she could about the defensive position: "Get ready to defend!"

When she had just finished shouting the order, various trumpets sounded and a scream from many storming soldiers came to her ears. Through the fog, she could unfortunately not see anything that was happening in front of her, but the screaming of the charging soldiers became louder and louder with every second.

Miho pressed herself against the wall as flat as she could and put her rifle over the trench so that she could fire right away.

_"If you want to see her again then start retreating!"_ Shouted the voice in Miho's head as Miho could hear it talk to her with panic.

**"Scared?"** Miho muttered to herself.

**"A little..."** she heard next to her; Miho looked at the soldier who was holding her rifle convulsively.

**"Don't worry, reinforcements will come soon,"** Miho tried to calm her down, but she only nodded and continued to stare hard at the thick fog.

It didn't even take another second bullets started flying from the neighboring positions, Miho risked a look up over the trench and saw the dozen blue uniformed soldiers storming towards her position.

Then the machine gun next to her opened fire and Miho jerked her head around and saw dozens of the blue uniformed enemies storming towards her drop to the ground. She did not think long and took up her rifle and did not really need to aim to put an enemy out of action.

Bullets whipped at the edge of the trench and the screams of the wounded mixing together creating a terrifying canopy of terrible noise from the cries of the attackers. Miho shot her rifle empty and switched to her MP and shot her magazine empty before reloading.

Dull explosions could be heard and Miho knew it could only be grenades, so she assumed they had gotten close enough to their position to throw grenades at them.

The sound of the screams fell silent and Miho saw the blue enemies retreat except for those close to them to throw grenades.

Engine noise interfered in the fighting noise and Miho dared to take a look where it was coming from. She saw how many enemy tanks laboriously pushed their way up to their positions. The soldiers following right after them.

_"Tanks as a protective shield..."_ she thought to herself and shook her head

**"Yukari! Run and set our tanks in motion… somehow!"** Miho hissed through her teeth, panic in her eyes told Yukari that the situation was no longer under control.

Yukari crawled out of the foxhole and disappeared in the direction where Miho suspected the tanks.

_"At least that we can defend ourselves against tanks"_

_"Well done! Don't tackle the retreat! Really good and now you will be overrun!"_ The voice poisoned Miho's head and this time Miho agreed.

Grenades detonate closer and closer to the rifle trench and MG volleys pounded against the edge of the positions.

**"Fire at everything you see!"** Miho shouted against the battle noise and raised her MP and blindly fired the magazine empty. The machine gun also continued to fire wildly. The answer didn't take long for the countless whistles of bullets whizzing past, detonations and the squeaking of the tank tracks that were getting louder.

A rain of lumps of earth hit the three as a grenade exploded very close to them. The pounding of the firing MG volleys made Miho freeze the blood in their veins. In a brief moment she saw the advantage that the joy that Senshadou brought her, but in an instant further she saw the hell that was currently around her.

The machine gun fired at the oncoming enemies without any pause. Miho saw everything in slow motion, she saw how in the other foxhole not far from her a soldier tried to crawl out but was immediately shot by a machine gun salvo. Miho saw the ammunition boxes stacked behind their foxhole. Miho saw the machine gun scorching and the gunner holding onto her neck and looking for help with panicked eyes at Miho.

She didn't understand what was going on with the soldier in front of her, Miho stared blankly at the soldier who seemed to be reaching for Miho. Only when Miho was shaken out of her strange state by an explosion close to her did she realize that it was serious. She slid to the soldier and took her in her arms to examine her. She found nothing but a splash of paint at her site.

Miho shook her head and noticed that the soldier had stopped moving. She breathed slowly and choppy but was taken out for the rest of the 'war'.

**"Miho!"** Screamed someone behind her as the other soldier tore up the machine gun and immediately emptied it on the rushing soldiers.

**"We have to get out of here!"** She shouted against the increasing noise.

Miho blinked a few times, not understanding what was going on around her.

**"They ... come!"** Shouted the soldier as she pulled her pistol from her holster and the first blue enemy forces that appeared over the trench. Miho closed her eyes and waited for the final shot to take her out.

An deafening noise howled and immediately afterwards a tank croaked to the side from the enemy forces and stopped a huge machine gun fire sounded and the earth began to shake.

Miho opened her eyes carefully and looked up but to see nothing. She dared to take a look over the edge of the trench. She saw that the enemies ran for their lives and the tanks built up a wall of fog to retreat only for several of them to get hit anyway.

Again, this noise sounded which caused Miho to panic and she saw the Tiger 2 pulling past her trench. She looked up at the tank command post and saw her.

She stood in her command post and fired her MG on the opponents who were trying to get to safety. Miho's eyes were wide when she saw Erika Itsumi turn to look at her and let her tank stop. More tanks pushed past the Tiger 2 and drove out the last enemy forces.

Miho saw Erika jump off from her tank and moved to Miho's foxhole. Miho noticed how her legs no longer obeyed her and had to sit down.

Erika jumped into the foxhole and pressed against the wall. When she saw Miho slumped on the floor, she dashed over to her and hugged her. Her hands moved up and down over Mihos, blushing at the intense touch.

**"Have you been hit?"** Asked Erika worriedly, staring at her from head to toe easily noticing the bandages around her leg and arm.

**"I ... um ... what?"** Miho didn't understand the question because her thoughts were somewhere else. Her thoughts were on how close she was, the smell that Erika wanted to touch.

**"You are all red in your face ... are you sick?"** Asked Erika worried.

**"Sick?"** Miho looked down at herself and could think clearly again.

She cleared her throat once and shook her head.

**"No ... No thanks, I'm fine so far ... Itsumi-san… ahm I mean Erika"** Miho said with a sweaty smile and brushed a little dirt off her beaten up uniform.

Erika looked at her suspiciously but then nodded and let go of Miho. Miho examined her and found that she looked so cute with a ponytail.

_"I'll tell her now!"_ Miho decided for herself because she had to admit it to herself.

**"Erika?"**

**"Hmm?"** She turned to Miho and looked at her closely.

**"I wanted to tell you something…"**

Erika put her head to one side and looked at her curiously.

The fighting noise stopped and before Miho could say anything, her tank crew came up to her and attacked her.

They pestered her with questions about how she was and whether she was hit.

Erika cleared her throat and drew attention to herself.

**"Miho, what did you want to tell me?"** She said a little grumpily.

**"I ... uh ..."** Miho looked around and felt uncomfortable because there were so many people around her. Her eyes darted wildly until they stopped at Erika.

**"And?"** Asked Erika irritably.

**"Th-That I'm..."** Miho started but immediately pulled back from her friends.

**"That, I'm grateful that you saved us!"** She said too loudly and bowed to Erika.

_"Chicken!"_

Erika put on a sweaty smile and patted Miho gently on her shoulder. The touch made Miho wince a little as her arms was still injured.

**"What are comrades for? Little Smurf,"** said Erika with a grin, and started walking back to her tank.

**Panzer halt!**


	9. Fearful truths

_**PN: Hey guys, yeah, I'm still alive. First of all, sorry for the late update but unfortunately my laptop decided to bite the dust. Oh well no matter so now I can continue. A little info: I'm also working on a new project besides this one ^^ So have fun with the new chapter. Greetings from your DarkAges85**_

**Panzer Vor!**

_**Erika´s POV**_

_**9:00 am**_

_**Two days after the attack**_

After the concentrated power of Erika's heavy tank forces had driven off the French attack, the reconstruction and repairs of the base began immediately. Erika personally inspected the various lines of defense and the bunkers that were now completed. Even though it looked like she was concentrating on the task at hand, she was more or less running on autopilot all the while almost all of her thoughts revolved around Miho.

_"Was it really just a 'thank you' what she wanted to say? Or was there something else?"_ Thought Erika as she watched a group of soldiers unhook several PAK 40s from trucks before moving them towards the right and left flank of the defensive line.

_"Why do I care what is going on with the little one at all?" _Erika took a sip from her water bottle and only now noticed how thirsty she actually was the cool water soothing her slightly sire throat but she drank too much causing her to send some water down the wrong pipe causing her to choke for a moment.

In the distance, she saw Miho come out of her shelter and slowly move towards the first aid station. Erika watched Miho's movement closely, no, she was really staring at her. A painful thought spread through her subconscious, the time when Miho had left school and the feelings of loss she had felt at the time.

_"But the hug was ... cute ... why did I hug her? I mean I could have looked her over with one look ... but I have to admit that I don't regret it ..."_ Erika sighed in frustration at that.

**"Just why can't I forgive her for back then?!"** Erika asked herself, not realizing that she didn't ask the question in her head, but she actually said it to herself.

**"Who do you mean?"** Came from a familiar voice from next to her and with a lot of effort Erika turned to the person that had asked her that question. A fleeting smile crossed Erika's face when she saw her friend Koume.

**"Hmm?"** Erika mumbled giving Koume a questioning look, she didn't know what she meant.

Koume looked in the direction Erika had previously looked and saw Miho talking to some of her wounded soldiers.

**"Ah, I see,"** Koume admitted and couldn't help but chuckle. Erika jerked her head around and saw Miho taking care of the injured.

**"Hey! Don´t get any ideas from this?!" **Erika hastily tried to deny but the slight blush on her face made that all but impossible to take seriously.

Koume couldn't help it and started laughing out loud.

**"Oh, Erika you should be seeing your face right now!"** She laughed and Erika looked at her in panic. She caught herself and closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

**"Hehe... I'm sorry but you two are so much alike,"** said Koume, wiping a small tear from her eye all the while grinning at Erika.

**"First of all, I don't know what you're interpreting in there but leave it now! Second, why are you here? Shouldn't you be commanding the front against Pravda?"** Asked Erika as nicely as she could, but she couldn't hide the anger rising inside her.

**"Ahh that´s right... Maho wants you and Miho at the HQ for a strategy meeting. I think something big will definitely happen and I should hold my position here as long as possible seeing as we have already established a main defensive line against Pravda"** Koume explained slightly scratching the back of her head. She deliberately had said nothing about the relationship between Erika and Miho, because she knew that the topic was as rather sore subject for the both of them. Miho´s slight shines and only grins sadly in front of her no matter what someone was saying about her and Erika ... if she could, she would want to stomp anyone who would spread nasty rumors about her into the ground.

**"Ok when are we supposed to attend the meeting?"** Erika asked back in her role as a soldier. Koume looked at her watch and said only: **"Around 12 noon."**

**"Okay, please let Miho know about it,"** said Erika, turning to Koume.

_"That is what you would like eh, Erika?!"_

**"Sorry can´t do that..."** said Koume, waiting for the thunder.

**"Excuse me?"** asked Erika sounding actually a bit surprised.

Koume said nothing, she knew she had heard exactly what she had said.

Erika narrowed her eyebrows and took a step towards Koume.

**"That's an order, Koume!" **Hissed Erika.

**"I'm sorry Erika but we have the same rank and that means your orders don´t concern me as long as we are not in the middle of an attack maneuver"** Koume had to bring courage to contradict Erika.

Koume saw that there was a conflict in Erika´s eyes. Erika nodded slightly, looked briefly to see if anyone was nearby and spoke softly to Koume.

**"Then I ask you as a ... friend"**

_"And as a friend I finally give you both the impetus you need!"_ Thought Koume and saw that there was something pleading in Erika's eyes.

**"I'm sorry but I don't have any more time than this... I still have to sign in and report to the HQ that I have moved into position and moved into my accommodation etc."**, Koume waved off and pushed past Erika.

**"And besides Erika, it's just Miho... so since I shouldn't be interpreting anything... then you can do the same as well"** she said and refrained from smiling because she knew that Erika was about to freak out. But she wanted to go a little further.

**"Unless you can't talk to her because you feel something for her..."** Koume looked back over her shoulder at Erika. Erika stood there tense and slightly trembling, her eyes contracted so that it looked painful, her lips were pressed together so that they formed a thin line.

**"Fine!"** hissed Erika, stamping furiously towards Miho.

_"Oh Erika... when are you finally going to admit your feelings for her..."_ Koume thought sadly sighing in frustration before going back to the radio bunker.

_**Miho´s POV**_

_**Same time**_

Miho started looking for her soldiers who were wounded. Feelings of guilt spread through her because she was not so brilliant and they were all almost eliminated by this single attack. When she got to the first one of her soldiers, she was greeted with a smile from her.

**"Hey, how are you?"** She asked when she called it into the room.

**"Will be fine, Nishizumi-san, thanks for inquiring."** It came from some soldiers and some gave her a small thumbs up, many were still asleep because the exertion had been too much for them.

**"I... I apologize for not reacting so well and almost throwing us out of the simulation ..."** she bowed very deeply. She waited for the soldiers to agree with her but nothing came.

Then a lone laugh broke out from someone that was joined by many more of the soldiers who started laughing as well, causing Miho to look at the soldiers in dismay.

**"So, if any of us were in such a situation and in complete control of the situation we would be something like superheroes."** Joked a soldier and got support from her comrades.

Miho stood there with her mouth open, she was speechless about the understanding of her comrades.

**"Nishizumi-dono, here you are"** Yukari came running to her.

Before Miho could ask, Yukari continued.

**"Our tanks are ready for battle again except our Porsche Tiger... it will probably take a lot longer to repair but until then it can be used as a defensive turret."** Yukari said and buried her left hand in her hair to scratch her head.

Miho looked around and thought, her eyes fell on Erika, who was standing not far away from her and talking to Koume.

_"Why is Koume here?"_ Thought Miho.

_"Certainly, to replace a certain useless commander,"_ the voice in Miho's head barked.

_"Stop it and shut up,"_ Miho hissed in her thoughts.

A startle went up in her when she saw Koume staring at her and catching Miho looking their way. Miho nodded her head before quickly looking away from them.

**"Are you all right Nishizumi-dono?"**

**"Yeah-yeah I think so,"** Miho replied almost too softly and a blush spread over her face.

Yukari turned and saw Erika standing close to a brunette.

**"Isn't that the icy-queen from Kuromorimine?"** asked Yukari without thinking who she asked. It wasn't until Miho put on a sweaty smile and stared at the floor, embarrassed, that Yukari understood who she had asked.

**"Oh, sorry Nishizumi-dono I didn't mean... I didn't mean anything by that... but she's pretty cold to everyone she doesn't like and especially to you"** Yukari tried to explain and raised her hands defensively.

**"I know..."** Miho sighed, visibly struck by Yukari's testimony, but only because she had contributed significantly to this behavior.

**"But she also has a very gentle side..."** said Miho so quietly that it could hardly be understood.

One hand tapped Miho on the shoulder, causing her to spin wide-eyed in terror to locate the source.

She looked into the steel-blue eyes of Erika, which had a slight aggressiveness to them for some reason. Miho wondered what she did wrong in Erika's eyes and waited for the roar of the blonde.

Erika looked into Miho's eyes and Miho did the same. Miho noticed how her throat became dry and her heart started to beat faster.

_"Come on, yell at me Erika, say it I'm useless, I'm weak ... a failure ..."_ Miho said to herself in her thoughts as an eternity seemed to pass, no words were spoken between the two.

Miho noticed how the heat rose in her cheeks, Erika also had a slight flush on her face. Erika cleared her throat and started speaking.

**"Um ... Miho we should come to the HQ ... Koume is taking over command for us here while we are at HQ"** said Erika and tried to bridge the long silence. She stood stiffly in front of the little Nishizumi.

**"Koume? She is here?"** Miho asked curiously, scratching the back of her head. Clearly, she knew that she was there since she had seen her but she played the surprised one.

**"I asked her that too but didn't get a clear answer... everything is a bit strange for my taste..."** said Erika and became a little more relaxed. She thought about it for a moment and tapped her lips thoughtfully with her index finger.

Miho giggled to herself what Erika immediately recognized with a sullen look.

**"What is there to giggle?"** Erika sharply poisoned the little girl in front of her. Unfortunately, her pitch was too sharp, which made Miho flinch a little. Even if Erika tried to maintain her hard facade, you could see that she immediately regretted speaking in such a tone with Miho.

Miho immediately held up her hands and took a step away from Erika.

**"I-I just thought it was funny that we had something in common..."** she stammered in front of her and turned her gaze to the floor. She felt the blood shoot into her cheeks.

**"And what's so funny about that?"** Erika asked, staring at the back of the little person in front of her.

Miho was silent, she started nervously fiddling with her field blouse. She winced when she felt the gentle touch on her shoulder. Her gaze slowly rose as she looked into the blue eyes.

_"So Beautiful..."_ Miho thought as she looked into the blue eyes staring to lose herself in them. She was startled when Erika opened her eyes and scurried over Miho's face. Erika was flushed when she turned her head away from Miho's perspective.

**"What is it now?"** Erika asked challenging and wiped her hand over her face.

**"I- uh ..."** Miho stammered, but was immediately interrupted by Erika which made her wince again.

**"No matter!"** Hissed Erika and started to walk away from Miho.

**"Get ready we will go in five!"** She said in a slightly higher pitch than intended. Erika hoped that no one had noticed.

Miho looked after Erika and wondered how everything always seemed to escalate whenever they talked. She sighed in frustration.

_"Why can't I just be normal around her"_ she asked herself and got an answer promptly but not from anyone that stood close to her.

_"Because you have a silly crush on her"_

_"..."_

_"No back talks?"_

_"..."_

_"Oh, come on ... not even a little shut up?"_ The voice in Miho's head challenged her.

Miho looked at Erika one last time and studied her body language.

_"My heart beats faster?"_

_"Check"_

_"My hands get sweaty?"_

_"Check"_

_"Strange feeling in my stomach?"_

_"Check"_

Miho sighed and looked down, resigned.

_"I don't like to admit it ... but I think you're right ..."_

Miho sighed in frustration and started getting ready to drive to the HQ with Erika.

_**Erika / Miho POV**_

_**10:30 a.m. (on the way to the HQ)**_

Erika's mood was getting worse by the minute. First this stupid order to get back to HQ and then the cramp to even get a vehicle. Koume insisted that all vehicles be kept at the front in the event of a rapid withdrawal a scout motor cycle with a side car was provided to the two.

When Koume saw Erika's eyes, she felt an ice-cold shiver rung down her back, she would surely have died at that moment if looks could kill. The icing on the cake was that the two had to go alone because Koume needed everyone at the front.

_"Am I a chauffeur now?!"_ thought Erika as she swung onto the motorcycle and Miho made herself comfortable in the sidecar.

There was a strange rather tense silence between the two neither said a word to the other, only the howl of the motorcycle's engine broke the silence of the two when Erika changed gear.

_"Come on Erika talk to her,"_ the blonde spurred on herself. She glanced briefly down at Miho, who was playing around with her fingers, embarrassed, and avoided looking at Erika.

Erika sighed and slowed the bike down a little so that you could talk normally without the wind drowning her words.

_"Then we want to get the elephant out of the room now,"_ thought Erika bitterly and took a deep breath.

**"What?"** She asked irritably, keeping her eyes on the way ahead of them.

**"W-What?"** Asked Miho, so terrified that she couldn't mentally follow Erika.

_"Great Erika just 'what' without any context..."_ she swore at herself and bit her lower lip.

**"I mean what you said earlier..."** she forced herself to bring it over nicer than the 'what' question. A slight blush ran across Erika's face.

**"S-sorry I can't follow you..."** said Miho embarrassed, it was uncomfortable that she couldn't follow Erika what she wanted.

Erika groaned greasily and braked acutely so that the motorcycle slid a little to the side.

**"You really want me to repeat that, don't you?"** Erika's look was dark and her blue eyes pierced Miho's brown ones.

**"I-I d-don't know w-what you mean please tell m-me what I should have said ..."** Miho said intimidated and fumbled with the belt to loosen it to run away.

_"She's kidding me, isn't she?!"_

Erika closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

**"What do you think is beautiful?"** Said Erika irritably, waiting for the answer.

Miho blinked a few times and checked the question again.

_"Why does she want to know that now... how doesn´t she gets it at all ... I don't understand it now... I just thought about it..."_ Mihos mind suddenly found the answer as her face turned chalk white.

**"D-did I s-say that out loud?"** Miho muttered to herself and looked at Erika with wide eyes.

**"Yeah, you did!"** Said Erika uncertainly and now looked at Miho with concern.

Miho began to tremble like a madman pulling her to the seat belt until it buckled and loosened. Miho jumped up in the sidecar and got tangled with her foot in the side of the sidecar so that she stumbled and hit the ground hard before she crawled away from the sidecar. Panic set in, as she pushed herself up off the floor and started to run, she just didn't care about the direction as long as it was away from Erika.

It wasn't long before Miho was hit by something heavy and pulled to the ground. In panic, she immediately turned to see what knocked her over. Her eyes landed in the blue eyes of Erika, who now sat on Miho's stomach and pinned her hands down to the ground while keeping them over her head.

Tears began to gather in Miho's eyes, she shook her head wildly and tried to throw Erika off of her but she couldn't.

**"Hey, hey, hey it's good... shhh, calm down Miho please!"** Erika said to her gently, looking at her in confusion.

**"What's going on?"** Asked Erika afterwards and noticed that Miho didn't calm down in the slightest.

**"Please let me go!"** Sobbed Miho and started crying even harder.

Erika was getting scared for the little one she was sitting on now; she just didn't calm down.

**"Is that what I wanted to know from you?"** Asked Erika gently, releasing a little pressure from Miho's hands.

Miho sobbed once heartbreakingly and nodded in agreement. Erika's eyes wandered over Miho's face she had never seen the little one distraught like this.

**"P-please don't hurt me"** Miho sobbed and her voice failed her partway. Erika was startled by this plea.

_"How can she think I would ever hurt her..."_ That thought hurt Erika more than a broken arm.

**"I promise not to hurt you, Miho Nishizumi,"** Erika said seriously, and began to release Miho's arms as a kind of trust.

When Miho had her arms free, she jerked her hands in front of her face to hide it. She noticed how the weight moved away from her belly and she was now completely free.

She noticed that Erika sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her head. They stayed there for a few minutes, only the sobs of Miho could be heard. Erika sat thoughtfully next to Miho and put her hand on Miho's head.

**"Your eyes are beautiful..."** came croaking next to Erika. Erika lifted her head a little and looked around. She nodded and began to stroke Miho's head.

**"Please don't hurt me Erika please, please, please!"** Miho sobbed bitterly as she started to cry again.

Erika got up and leaned down to Miho and gathered all her strength and brought Miho to her feet. Miho avoided looking at Erika, but Erika took her by the chin and cocked her head in her direction. Miho winced and waited for the blows. Steel hard blue eyes stared into the soft weeping brown eyes. A soft smile played around Erika's mouth.

Erika took Miho in a tight hug and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

**"Never..."** she whispered gently in Miho's ear and squeezed her even more. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and a heavy burden was lifted from her heart as they stood in the middle of the forest.

_**Panzer Halt**_


End file.
